


Where Joy Resides

by Bekah1218



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 32,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bekah1218/pseuds/Bekah1218
Summary: Sherlock comes home to 221B to tell his husband some potentially life-changing news





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock shares some potentially life-changing news with John

Sherlock Holmes unlocked the door to 221B and fairly flew up the seventeen steps to the flat in Baker Street. He was excited and nearly bursting to tell John his news. This would make John so happy, and give them something they both longed to have in their lives.

John was sitting by the fire in his pyjamas, dressing gown, and warm slippers. He looked up as Sherlock stormed into the sitting room, removing his Belstaff with his usual flourish and hanging it up behind the door, with his scarf and gloves tucked into a pocket. He called out a quick, "Hello, John!" before quickly striding down the corridor to their bedroom, where John could soon hear Sherlock removing his clothes and heading into the shower. His flatmate-turned-husband came out into the sitting room within a half hour, freshly showered and shaved, and also clad in pyjamas and dressing gown -but in spite of the cold temperatures outside, he was barefoot. Sherlock sat on the sofa, fished his slippers out from under it, and looked earnestly at John.

"So, my love, what have you been up to, then? Planting firecrackers in your brother's letterbox? Paying his housekeeper to short-sheet him? Melting that chocolate laxative into his tea cakes again? You look too diabolical to have been doing anything other than driving your big brother round the twist," John said, looking quite amused with his husband of nearly two years.

"Well, I have come from seeing Mycroft, but not from setting anything on fire, nor anything else evil, I can assure you – although, that chocolate laxative thing..." Sherlock answered, still looking pleased with himself over something. "John, what is the one thing we have talked about that we'd love to have in our lives, but has been impossible for us so far?"

"The one thing that – oh, you mean a child? Have you thought more about the surrogate route?" John answered, puzzled at the topic. They had talked about the subject several times, but the alternatives available left them to decide who would be the father of each child, should they decide to have more than one. John had always wanted children; and surprisingly, Sherlock had fallen immediately in love with Greg and Molly's first, and from then on he had also expressed a desire for at least one child, maybe more if they seemed to be able to handle it well. They had discussed it several times, but had made no decisions as to how they'd find a suitable surrogate. Perhaps that's where Mycroft came in.

"Yes, well, there may be a way round all that business now!" his sweetheart said, smiling, twisting his hands together in nervousness and excitement, and fidgeting in his seat.

John's mind flashed back to the days right after they had first met, when he was always ten steps behind Sherlock's deductions. "Sorry, what?"

"I mean, John, that Mycroft told me there have been very successful experiments where they have used stem cells from both parents, both male parents, to actually create egg cells - and have established new cell lines so that there would be more available if need be. Just think, they can create eggs from either of us, so we could have more than one child, and each of us could be mother or father, in essence, of the embryo! They are working on the reverse for female couples, but that doesn't concern us." Sherlock was walking around the room now, waving his hands as he did when he was excited, and speaking almost faster than you could process when listening to him.

John had to admit, that was rather a new development. And, the more he thought about it, it sounded just about perfect for the two of them. But, he wondered why he hadn't heard about this on the news - surely something this stupendous would be worldwide medical news! Then, he remembered where Sherlock had been - to the Diogenes Club, which made Number Ten Downing Street and the Houses of Parliament seem fairly superfluous as to the places where anything of consequence in the UK were actually accomplished.

"Is this one of your brother's little side projects, hmm? What does he want from us for the access to this new ability?" he asked.

"All he asks is a yearly physical exam with blood and urine testing, which would be done anyway. It will further the research," answered Sherlock, now looking at John with a slightly worried expression. "Is it - not good - John? Did I do something wrong? I thought that you'd be happy to have..." he stopped talking when his husband got up from his chair, and grabbed him by the forearms and kissed him soundly on the lips. Sherlock stood there, blinking rapidly, in his re-buffering stage, as John thought of it.

"I am happy. I'm just a little - no, a lot - shocked, that's all. This could be brilliant, love - just think - a baby - or more than one, who would really be ours! And not by reason that one of us would be the biological father, but that both of us - I can't quite believe this is real...okay, I know I am babbling here, but it all seems a bit like a science fiction novel," John let go of Sherlock and sat down on the couch. Sherlock promptly sat beside him and grabbed his hand, looking intently at his beloved.

"But, Sherlock, wouldn't we still need, um, a surrogate to actually carry the child? Who could we ask and be certain they would abide by the 'rules' of no caffeine, no smoking or alcohol, and so on?" John wondered, feeling more than a little daunted as he ran through their list of friends and acquaintances. " Would Mycroft be selecting someone for the surrogate - I know he'd have them checked out six ways to Sunday...and where exactly are they doing this project? Is it way out in the country somewhere?"

"Well, it's – erm - it's in Dartmoor, at – erm - Baskerville, actually. Dr. Stapleton is in charge of the project, and she thought of us and contacted Mycroft. They have had great success with other mammals, and with other human embryos, but with a male and a female parent until recently. They have been working on the stem cell approach for some time now."

"All right, then - we at least can be sure that she knows what she is doing, genetically speaking. Well, unless she splices in a fluorescent gene, which, admittedly, could come in handy at night – no lights needed to change nappies at 2 A.M. But, Sherlock, what about who will actually carry the pregnancy to term?" John still had no idea who they could ask to do such a momentous thing.

"But, John, let me finish, please? At the same time, the technicians there have invented an actual artificial uterus! The entire process is called 'ectogenesis' and has been used to bring animal and human embryos to full-term. We wouldn't have to ask anyone to do this, John - we can have our own children - with the government's help, of course," the detective paused, still looking at John with a little apprehension.

"Well, Sherlock, I am completely gobsmacked here! I don't think even you could have surprised me more than you have this evening. I may even be inclined to feel kindly toward Mycroft," John couldn't contain his laughter any more, and started giggling, which of course, started his husband giggling, too. Soon they were a hopelessly boneless pair, sitting on the sofa and clutching their sides, a stray giggle still escaping one or the other.

"Oh, Sherlock - can you imagine your mother? She'll be over the moon to finally get a grandchild of her own - and she will appreciate the technology, but in the end, it will be all about the baby! And your dad...oh, this is too much! I can see him with his red bow tie and musical socks at Christmas time now! Probably just as well that both my parents are gone now; they'd never be able to understand why I am married to a man, much less having children with him! Harry will just think it is one more part of our crazy lives! And just think about Sally and Anderson - oh, this is too rich! Sorry, I know I'm babbling again, but I just - I'm so giddy at the possibility of it all," John finished for the moment, hugging Sherlock tightly.

"So, then, I take it that you are in favour of this arrangement? No reservations? Even with the prospect of my brother having his fingers in the process - although we can be assured that he will be certain everything possible will be done to achieve a success; if only because it will relieve him from the onerous duty of having to actually produce an offspring of his own - even by this method," Sherlock also dissolved into another fit of giggles at the thought of Mycroft handling an infant on his own. "He'd probably need to create a whole new government division to deal with it."

"One thing, Sherlock, and this is NOT negotiable - NO experimenting on the baby - or babies! Keeping track of milestones and such, I expect, and that is okay, but absolutely no experiments on bodily processes and the like - is that clear to you?" John said sternly as he was able, knowing that he would be repeating this particular rule many, many times in future.

Sherlock looked properly chastened. "For god's sake, John, this will be our child, not a lab rat! I'd never do anything to harm him – erm - her. I am not a thoughtless person, no matter what some people think!"

"All right, then, love - just wanted to be sure we are on the same page. Besides, keeping records of everything the baby does or eats or every word that issues forth, should keep even you busy enough. Well, then - do you phone up your brother to tell him we agree?"

**A/N The title comes from a quote by Robert Louis Stevenson-**

**And the true realism, always and everywhere, is that of the poets: to find out where joy resides, and give it a voice far beyond singing. For to miss the joy is to miss all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparing for a visit from Mycroft

Sherlock retrieved his phone from the desk and texted his brother.

**Hello, brother dear - are you too busy starting a skirmish somewhere to speak to me? - SH**

_No, Sherlock, I am doing paperwork. What do you want? - MH_

**Well, then... John and I have decided to accept your kind offer about a child. - SH**

_Really? Excellent, Sherlock. I will visit you with more details of the program. -MH_

**Fine, then we will see you sometime tomorrow morning - not too early, say, eleven? Thank-you. - SH**

"Well, there's nothing for it, we'll have to suffer a few visits from Uncle Myc - oh, god, can you imagine? He'll probably want to be called something grander, I am sure," John responded, with a slight chuckle. "I just want to know one more thing, Sherlock."

"What's that?" asked his lanky husband, assuming a supine position on the sofa, his head conveniently in John's lap.

"Just how long have you known about this, clever clogs? I know you well enough to be certain you hashed it out in your own giant brain a few million times before you ever broached the subject with me." John said, his hand threading its way through wayward curls.

Sherlock stretched like a cat and answered, "Erm, for about 8 days and 5 hours, I think. I wanted to find out everything I could about the process and its relative safety first. I – err - took the train and then drove out to Baskerville and had a chat with Dr. Stapleton. Was that - not good?"

"Not at all, my lovely, it was just you, being your own Sherlock-y self, and I wouldn't have expected anything less of you. So, _that's_ where you were when you said you were in Cardiff!" replied John.

"Well, I couldn't very well just tell you - it wouldn't have made much of an anniversary gift that way, would it?"

"Anniver - oh, damn. I've forgotten an important date, haven't I? I don't recall..." stammered John, wracking his brain for a significant occurrence and coming up with nothing.

"John, _today_ is the day, three years ago, that you and I proposed to each other at the same time! You know I can't help but remember these things, even though they may be trivial to other people. I never even expected to have a friend, much less a best friend, and a husband - it was more than I dared think about." Sherlock answered all at once, slightly out of breath at the finish. "I grew up thinking that no one but Mummy and Dad would ever love me, and I thought I could live with that, until you - I do love you, John."

"And I love you, you great soppy thing! Happy Anniversary of our proposal, then. You are suspiciously sentimental for someone who used to deride the whole 'sentiment' thing," John teased his love. "I think you will do very well with a child, love, very well indeed. You may need some practical knowledge, most new parents do - but I can definitely see you being a brilliant father!"

Sherlock beamed at these words of enthusiasm from John - he had worried about whether he would be good at parenting a newborn, especially. But since John knew about them, he could teach Sherlock what he needed to learn, and then he would, of course, be able to handle it - why, ordinary people did it all the time! And Molly and Greg trusted him with little Emily; he loved going over to theirs and playing with her and seeing what she had learnt. She was the smartest baby he had ever known - not that he'd paid attention before, really... but of course, Molly was brilliant in her own right and Greg was - not bad - for a Scotland Yarder. (And at least, now he was visiting them more often, Sherlock could - usually - remember Lestrade's Christian name.)

"Come on, John, time for bed - Mycroft will be here disgustingly early, I know he will. I told him eleven, but I know he will appear before then, just for spite. Still, I suppose we'll have to suffer through his tedious explanations and whatnot, or he won't approve us for the study. He really would do anything to avoid being forced to reproduce, even make us happy while he's about it."

"All right, love - did you want anything before we go to bed - tea, water, juice? I'm just going to get some juice and take it in with me. No? Well, be there in a tick." John said, busying himself in the kitchen for a minute, getting his glass of juice and carrying it into the bedroom they shared. Sherlock was coming out of the loo, having cleaned his teeth and brushed his hair, something he did every night, saying it just got too messy if he didn't. John thought he rather liked it when Sherlock's curls were all over the place, they made him look even younger and more beautiful (if that were possible) like that. Ah, well...

John sat on the bed and drank his juice, and made his own trip to the loo. He then climbed into what was now his side of the bed, and wrapped his arms around Sherlock's waist, and smiled as the detective snuggled closer. He grinned as he noted that the man who used to go days without sleep, now settled down and was off to sleep in a few minutes, most days. Of course, they might both need to cultivate that going without sleep habit again, soon. As he drifted off, there was a smile on his face, and he dreamed about what their child might look like - he was seeing a boy with dark curls. Or maybe, a little girl in frilly dresses and a riot of curls. Either way, he hoped they would have Sherlock's beautiful curly locks, and his tall, slim frame - he was gorgeous and any child of his could be a runway model, if they wished. Then he giggled softly at the thought of Sherlock sashaying down a runway in _very_ naughty lingerie and stilettos, something he had done recently for a case. (And as with everything, he was bloody good at it, the prat!) That made him smile even more.

Sherlock also was thinking about their future son or daughter. He would love either, but he had to admit he was completely smitten with Molly's daughter, Emily. She was adorable and so smart, he was sure she would start talking any time now. He knew Molly and Greg had a friendly wager on whether Emily would say "Mama" or "Dada" first - and he had been secretly coaching Emily - a bit - repeating "Mama" to her frequently. He knew that Molly would be so excited - of course, she would be excited either way, but he wanted "his" pathologist to win the wager. She had been such a good friend to him when he desperately needed her, and she and Greg were very happy together.

He thought about the nursery, too. They could keep the baby in their room for a few months, but would need a proper room after that. Perhaps John's old room upstairs? A brief flash of a room with a painted mural consisting of animals, or perhaps stars, moons, and planets; went through his mind. Sally Donovan had quite a flair for art, and she had been surprisingly supportive since he and John had gone public with their relationship and marriage - maybe she would do the artwork? And Greg was rather handy, maybe he could help them with the cot and any other furniture they needed to put together. Sherlock knew that he was absolute pants at that sort of stuff, even with directions; and John just got frustrated and then angry and spent more time cursing than building - but he was _extremely_ good at swearing!

A hundred other random thoughts went past as he started falling asleep, as he thought about what their child might look like. He hoped it – they? - would have John's eyes and hair - heaven knows he wouldn't want a child to take after himself, with lanky limbs and sharp angles all over the place. Of course, it might be a boy, but one with John's looks, and blond hair. He could see that small, sturdy boy very well, and smiled to himself. A number of different faces went past in his mind, the last being a little girl with blonde curly hair (he did admit he liked his curls) and John's cornflower- blue eyes sitting on the rug in the sitting room, playing with - the skull! That thought put a smile on his face that lasted until he was well asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N This was not beta read, so all mistakes are mine.  
> Please leave a comment if you wish.  
> ~joan


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft's visit- and tea

 

The next morning, Sherlock and John were awake well before Mycroft was due to appear. They were dressed, although Sherlock wore his maroon dressing gown instead of a suit jacket, and having a late breakfast. John had borrowed Mrs. Hudson's larger teapot (theirs had met an unfortunate end whilst Sherlock was experimenting on something John would rather not know too much about) so they could offer Mycroft tea and a plate of fresh chocolate croissants she had baked that morning (although she was _not_ their housekeeper!). Sherlock looked at them and sighed. Mycroft wasn't alone in having a sweet tooth, although Sherlock was loath to admit it in front of his big brother. If left to his own devices, Sherlock would probably subsist on coffee, tea, and chocolate biscuits, but he did love Mrs. Hudson's baking.

 

At half ten, they heard Mycroft's key at the entrance. Sherlock looked at John and they shared a smirk - trust him to be early! In a few moments, the tapping of his ever-present umbrella could be heard on the stairs. The British Government himself appeared in the doorway and seeped into the sitting room, immaculately dressed as always in three-piece suit, watch and chain, and of course, the umbrella with malacca handle that Sherlock had given him years ago for his graduation from Oxford. (John and Sherlock often amused themselves trying to imagine new weapons that might be secreted in Mycroft's brolly. A sword, a device for injecting poison, sedation, or truth serum; and a baton with taser-like electroshock qualities were the favoured choices at the moment.)

 

“Ahh, brother mine, good morning. And how are the prospective parents today?” Mycroft asked, trying for a pleasant greeting and hoping his little brother would not sabotage his efforts. “I must say that I was most pleasantly surprised when I learned you were desirous of children. I've brought the necessary paperwork, explaining the whole process in more detail. I know Sherlock has been to see Dr. Stapleton and talked with her – was there anything in particular you wish to know at this time, or shall I give you a day or two to peruse these papers first?”

 

“For god's sake, Mycroft! We are not living in an 18th-century novel; 'desirous' and 'peruse,' indeed! Can you possibly sound more insufferable than you already are? You are only feeling 'incandescently happy', as you would term it, because if we have children, Mummy will stop bothering _you_ about grandchildren.” asked Sherlock, waving his hands dramatically, clearly ready to jump up from the table. He was fidgeting in his chair, fingers drumming on it loudly. “I don't know why you are so opposed - you and Anthea have clearly been together since last – May, was it? Doesn't she want children when you are married? She seems to agree with you, you've lost weight since you have been together, despite dining out regularly...”

 

“Sherlock, love, calm down a bit, hmm? Why don't you go over and play the violin a moment and give me a chance to ask some medical questions I have? And not that chicken-scratching you do - some proper music, please,” John said quietly, in a tone that implied no stroppy tantrums would be tolerated right now. Sherlock huffed through his nose and flounced to the other side of the room and got out his Strad and rosined the bow after tightening it, then started playing a soft melody whilst staring out the window at the foot traffic.

 

John said, “Sit down, Mycroft - do you want some tea? Mrs. Hudson sent up some freshly-baked chocolate croissants, too. Sherlock is just a bit – erm - over-excited. He has been telling me about his discussion with Dr Stapleton, but I'd like to go over it all again with you, please. This has been amazing news to me! Also, I wanted to thank you - most sincerely - for thinking of us and helping to ease our way into the study. I've wanted children since I was a young man just out of medical school, but then I went into the Army, so that put things off. After Sherlock and I realised we were serious about marriage, we talked at length about the subject. Seeing Sherlock with Greg and Molly's daughter made me realise he wanted a child just as much. It admittedly surprised me as much as it did him, but he is very comfortable with Emily and she adores him as well.”

 

“Certainly, John, anything you wish. I will take some tea and a croissant, thank you. I can see that Sherlock has been just a tad hyper since we talked about all this initially, but of course, that is not unusual for him,” commented Mycroft, smiling indulgently, as he did these days when his baby brother displayed his more eccentric behaviour. Since his brother had married John, Mycroft was more relaxed, and looked at his brother's antics with a more indulgent eye than before - possibly because it was now John who had the primary responsibility to look after Sherlock.

 

“Yes, well - yes, he has. It is just something we have talked about for so long. We thought we might never have the chance to actually have a child - or children - of our own. At best, we'd have to find a surrogate to carry the child, which would of course, not be that easy to find, and then find an egg donor to provide the other half of the DNA. That seemed almost insurmountable when we first talked. Now, Sherlock has told me that this new technology could help us both be parents to any children we might decide to have, with an artificial uterus providing the gestation. Is that correct?” John said, rushing his words just a bit, Sherlock's excitement and their talks the night before adding to his nervousness.

 

“Yes, that is essentially what they have accomplished so far. They use skin cells and create a whole line of stem cells, so that they are available later if need be. In future, this may have some far-reaching applications in the case of injury or disease for either of you, of course. But, for the present, they are able to create egg cells from either person and then use the sperm cells from the other. They very carefully monitor which parent provides which cell, so that the child will definitely be from both parents.”

 

While he was saying this, his little brother had gradually walked quietly back to the table and sat, helping himself to tea and a croissant. He was listening attentively.

 

“In your case, you would be able to stipulate who would provide the egg, and who the sperm. If you should choose to have more than one child, the process could be switched if you wish. The mechanical uterus uses an amniotic fluid that is not distinguishable from the norm, and when the embryo is a few weeks along, the natural process of creating the fluid is taken over by the developing placenta. The placenta attaches to the wall of the gestation device, and functions as it would normally, with feeding tubes replacing a mother's body and supplying nutrients to the placenta. The fluid is exchanged every few hours, as it would be naturally. Since the uterus is completely external, you will be able to observe the developing foetus, if you wish. There is no need for routine ultrasound, as the foetus can be readily seen, but it may be done if a problem is suspected. Routine measurements are done to follow the development, and weight can be determined by a scale in the gestation device. The membranes that contain the fluid are also formed in the process.

 

“When it is determined that the foetus is full-term, it is simply removed from the device by Dr. Stapleton, and given to a team composed of a neonatal specialist and several nurses, respiratory technicians, and the like, to stabilise the infant and give it the first physical examination.

 

“You may both be present at the birth, naturally. If all is well, the child can go home with you in 72 hours. Except for brief evaluations, you will have the infant with you at all times. You will be given a set of instructions as to type of formula, vitamin supplements, and a few other things to maintain the integrity of the project. All regular exams and vaccinations will be done at a government-approved paediatrician's office. You will be given a set of the documents at each visit, so you can have a complete health record. Weekly measurements of the child's growth, nutrition, and similar evaluations can be performed at your flat, by you. We would, of course, provide you with the forms already created to keep the measurements, and you would bring them to the paediatrician when the child is seen for immunisations and the like.

 

“If I may say so, Dr. Stapleton thought of you immediately when we decided to expand the program to same-sex couples. She thought that the two of you would make excellent parents, as both of you have the knowledge to note any irregularities and contact her, as well as being committed to each other. I believe that is all I have to tell you, unless there are other questions or concerns - ?” Mycroft finally stopped talking and John was left with his mind racing, trying to absorb all the information that had just been imparted to them.

 

“Would we be able to get updates on the baby? As in videos, with the pertinent facts about weight, developmental milestones, and the like? I know this is all very hush-hush, but I'd like to know how things are proceeding, and I am sure that Sherlock feels the same,” John said.

 

“I see no problem with that, as long as you do not share the video. I'll just have both your computers upgraded with the latest security features. When the child is born, we will make a video containing non-classified information and give it to you to share with your friends. That way you will have some video of the child immediately after birth, and can keep it as an official birth memento. Will that be agreeable to you both? Sherlock?” Mycroft enquired of his brother.

 

“Would we be able to visit occasionally? Dr. Stapleton said it wouldn't be a problem as far as she knew,” Sherlock replied. “I'd like to do that, if it is possible. John, what do you think?”

 

“Yes, that would be great, actually - even if it is just once or twice, it'd be very interesting. I can imagine it, but seeing would be amazing. Of course, I'd like to visit. One other thing, Mycroft, before you go. Can we say anything at all about the baby? To prepare at least Mrs. Hudson and Molly and Greg -” John added.

 

“I see no problem with that, as long as you say that you have arranged to have a child using a surrogate, which is not completely a lie. When we know who will provide the sperm cells, you will know what to say as far as that goes if you wish to divulge that much information. Thank you for bringing that up; it will make things seem more – err – mundane - than it actually will be.

 

“Then, we seem to agree, yes? You will receive updates, and can check in anytime via computer, and can visit, with a phone call ahead of time, to arrange a time and date. That is all in keeping with your interest as the parents of the child, and in the interests of the project, as well,” Mycroft said, standing to leave. “I'll have the final papers drawn up, and arrange for you both to travel to Baskerville so your tissue samples can be taken. This can get under way quite quickly, now that all this has been decided. I'll text you and return with the papers, or send Anthea with them, and you will be issued passwords for the Baskerville website, as well as identification badges for the facility.”

 

Mycroft then looked across to his brother, who was now back across the room, playing softly and looking out the window, but he knew that he was listening closely to all that had been said. He addressed his next remarks to his back, trying to be stern.

 

“ Sherlock, what Anthea and I decide to do about a family is none of your concern at present - and please do not say anything to Mummy or Father until I've had a chance to tell them. I'll be asking Mummy for Great-Grandmother Vernet's sapphire ring for Anthea's engagement ring. She prefers sapphires above all other stones, so I thought it would be very suitable for her. I am going to have a matching wedding ring made for her, and one for myself. So - now you know as much of my plans as I do of yours, brother mine,” the elder Holmes brother finished, looking very pleased with both his brother and himself.

 

“ Well, that _is_ a surprise - cheers, Mycroft! All right, then - may we contact you in a few hours? I think we'll want to talk about this privately, but I am sure we will be in agreement that we do wish to do this,” John said. He looked over at Sherlock, who had stopped playing and sat in his chair, staring at the fire, as Mycroft left and went down the stairs and out to the waiting car.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this update- please leave a comment if you did. Not beta-read, all mistakes are mine alone. Thanks,  
> ~joan


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft's visit ends- the boys go out to dinner at Angelo's.

 

Before Mycroft left, John thought of several other questions for him, mostly about the check-ups he would give the baby, in between the “official” checks at the paediatrician and the military facility. Mycroft also assured him that the birth registration would be no problem, and he would see that it was taken care of properly. Everything seemed agreeable, and Mycroft finally left, his umbrella tapping down each step. As they heard the outer door closing, the ever-present black car appeared to whisk him away again.

 

John and Sherlock looked at each other, still not quite believing this had all happened so quickly. They were alternately insanely giddy and a bit overwhelmed at all the changes they would have to make to the flat before the baby came home. They supposed they'd have to tell Mrs. Hudson something so she wouldn't drive them completely mad with her questions. Maybe they _could_ just tell her that they had decided to try for a child, and then that they had found a surrogate - ? That would probably work well.

 

They decided to go for a walk and then get dinner at Angelo's. Whilst they were out, they could stop in and browse the baby things in a shop or two, just to get an idea of some things they'd need. John donned his black sniper's jacket and Sherlock of course grabbed up his Belstaff and scarf, and they set out in the brisk autumn air. At the first shop, they were both stunned at the variety of items offered. Visiting Molly and Greg had prepared them - a bit - for the sheer number of things a baby added to one's life, but they were not prepared for the immense assortment of designs available for each item. It seemed once you knew the sex of the baby, there were many things offered to further gender stereotypes - something neither Sherlock nor John was anxious to do. Fortunately, it looked like there were plenty of choices that were gender-neutral, and they thought that would be best. Animals, bright prints of stars and moons and the like seemed much more to their liking, and could be used for either, (and of course, John wanted to be sure their child did not share his husband's 'spectacular ignorance' of the solar system.) They made no final decisions right now, of course, but they did agree on that.

 

Feeding the baby necessitated yet another vast array of items - best to see what Baskerville recommended first, before really looking too far in that direction. Obviously the child would be formula-fed, but other than that, they had no idea what type or even if the recommended one might be a creation of the labs at Baskerville itself. They glanced at many types of bottles, but put it off until they knew more.

 

Then they got to the clothing section. Just looking at all the tiny clothes made them both excited and a bit afraid - they could not imagine caring for a baby so small. Even John, who cared for many babies on his clinic days, thought about being solely responsible for such a tiny being twenty-four hours a day, and couldn't suppress a slight shiver. They did exclaim a bit over a few of the little outfits, and they knew then and there the child would have more clothing than even Sherlock, whose clothing collection looked like the stock of an entire small, bespoke-tailoring shop. If they had known what sex the baby would be, they would both have picked out at least a dozen outfits. They _did_ agree that a girl would have some frilly dresses as well as more practical clothing.

 

Deciding they had seen enough for a first look, they headed over to Angelo's. He was always happy to see them. Of course, he was over the moon when they had told him they were getting married. He took a bit of the credit for their whole relationship, being the one who had placed a candle on the table at their first meal together there, and assuming that Sherlock was on a date. They were happy to let him, as he had always been more than supportive of them. He also hosted their wedding breakfast, smiling the whole time.

 

Angelo was delighted to see them, as always. The place was quiet, since it was still a bit early for the bulk of the dinner crowd. John sat down and looked at the menu, although he knew what he wanted. He loved anything that Angelo made, and knew that cooking for them was his delight when they came in. When Angelo offered to make them something special, John said yes, and Sherlock ordered one of his usual dishes, pasta with a light marinara sauce and a salad. Since they had been together, Sherlock did make more of an effort to eat better and more often, a new trait for which John was grateful. Only if there was a case numbering high on his arbitrary scale, would Sherlock go back to his ways of skipping meals, and it showed in the fact that his ribs were not always threatening to poke through his shirts, although he remained a slim man. John had a feeling once the baby was here, Sherlock would be glad for a chance to have coffee and a meal. John knew that _he_ would - he'd had enough friends with children to know chances for a bit of peace and quiet were rare with a little one. He couldn't wait!

 

While they ate, they talked about what they would tell Mrs. Hudson about the baby. Of course, they had some time, since the process hadn't even started, but they both thought a little more time was better than springing the news on her too late. They decided that they would say they had wanted to try having a child, and would be looking for a suitable woman to be their surrogate, with Mycroft's help. Sherlock knew his older brother could be tediously precise in his interpretation of the laws, but he also loved his little brother and Mrs. Hudson, who often baked some extra for him when she thought he might be stopping by. She was, after all, like their second mother, and always called them “her boys.” The fact that Mrs. Hudson would never actually see the woman was not all that odd, for them.

 

“Sherlock, love - I still am having a little trouble believing this. I feel like I should pinch myself to see if I am awake or dreaming. Do you know how long it will be from the time we give them tissue samples until they can actually grow the cells and 'start' the baby? I guess I should have asked Mycroft, but I am amazed I thought to ask him anything at all. Oh! Can we choose the baby's sex? Not that I care which one it will be, but I just wondered,” John said. He was talking and thinking, his mind reeling with the information they had been given that morning.

 

His husband smiled, eager to share more of the information from Dr. Stapleton. “From what Dr. Stapleton told me, it should take two to three weeks for the cell lines to establish themselves enough to begin differentiation into egg cells. They would of course, keep the stem cells going, in case we decide to have another child, or if either of us develops a condition that they could help with treating in future. I see no reason why we shouldn't be able to specify the sex.” Sherlock answered.

 

Angelo must have overheard the word, “baby” and made the obvious leap that they were adopting or using a surrogate, as he soon returned with two servings of cake with vanilla ice cream, and coffee. He was beaming from ear to ear and said, _sotto voce, “_ Congratulations! You just let me know, and I will send you dinner or lunch any time, since you may be too busy to cook. I am so happy for you! I think you will be very happy with a little _bambino_ , yes?”

 

John and Sherlock admonished Angelo to keep all this under his hat until they knew officially that the time had come, and he agreed, still grinning. “Well, at least we know that we won't have to cook every day,” John said, smiling. “And I suppose it will usually be on days you are expected to provide a meal for us, eh, love?” Sherlock tried (and failed spectacularly) to look innocent, and grinned back at his husband, a real smile, which so few ever saw. John thought he would cook every day of their lives if he could bring that smile to Sherlock's face more often (but he'd never tell Sherlock that, the git!) and they finished their pudding and coffee, and left, walking back to Baker Street hand in hand.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N This work was not beta-read, all mistakes are mine. Please leave a comment if you wish! Thanks,  
> ~joan


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys travel to Dartmoor to begin the process.

 

The following Monday, Sherlock and John were on a train to Dartmoor. Sherlock spent the first part of the journey complaining about the patchy wi-fi, until John commandeered his mobile and told him to get some tea and sleep, in that order. The detective grudgingly complied, but was soon asleep huddled in his coat, with his head on John's shoulder. John sighed in relief at the silence, and went back to reading his Kindle in relative peace. Not surprisingly, Sherlock was up most of the night before they left, sawing away at the violin. _That_ was a behaviour that would need to be modified when they had a baby in the flat! (Of course, Sherlock would probably just go up to the roof and play – or use a mute) At any rate, John was glad that Sherlock was getting some sleep now, as he would be less aggravated by the paperwork and physicals, etc., that lay ahead for both of them.

 

When they left the train at Exeter, they went to the car rental agency to collect their car. Sherlock had organised it beforehand, so they only had to show a card and pick up the keys. Since Sherlock knew the way, he drove. John never got used to the sight of his husband driving - he always thought of Sherlock as riding in the back of a black cab. Since they had a little way to go, John decided to close his eyes a minute or two. He leaned over to put his head on Sherlock's shoulder, and was asleep in a few minutes.

 

When they arrived at the front gate to Baskerville, this time they had the proper ID, and were granted access to the facility without difficulty. On arriving at the main building, they parked the car and went to the door. Although Sherlock was a _tad_ disappointed that John didn't need to pull rank this time around, John was glad they were not on borrowed time with a stolen ID. Sherlock and John were greeted by Dr. Stapleton herself, and taken to a room where tea was laid, for some initial talks. Since they had been on the road for a while, they appreciated the tea and biscuits. Then they followed Dr. Stapleton to her lab. She took detailed medical histories of both John and Sherlock, even though she had their medical forms via Mycroft. She wanted to be certain that everything was accurate and up to date.

 

They each were photographed extensively, so that features could be studied and compared to the child. Dr. Stapleton explained it was to have a complete visual record of them both. Samples were taken of several bodily fluids. Dr. Stapleton explained that in about 2-3 weeks, the cell lines should be ready to grow into whatever type of cell was needed - in their case, eggs. She told them they would be notified when that had been achieved and they could decide whose cells would be used for eggs, and the other would, obviously, provide the spermatozoa. Semen samples had been taken from both of them and frozen for future use. Obtaining those samples was the stuff of much giggling from Sherlock and John, sequestered in one of the 'sample' rooms. Hopefully, no one heard them...

 

Sherlock and John were taken on a tour of the stem cell division and they observed several artificial wombs in the process of gestating an animal, and in one case, a human baby. They were both fascinated by the process, asked lots of questions, and thanked everyone when the tour was over. They then drove to the Cross Keys, where they had stayed before when they were investigating the hound. Gary and Billy were pleased to see them again, and this time they had a double room with a bath. After being poked and prodded for what seemed like days, both were ready for a shower and then dinner in their room.

 

The next day, John and Sherlock took a hike around the moor, noting the lack of “hound” stories and sightings. The moor was still wildly beautiful, although as Henry Knight said, quite bleak. They were happy to spy some of the moor ponies and took photos of them.

 

That evening, after a long soak in the tub, and a glass - or several - of wine by the fire, even Sherlock was ready for bed, and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. When morning came, they had breakfast at the Inn. Gary and Billy wished them well, and hoped they would return in future. John and Sherlock thought about their surprise if they appeared with a baby, and grinned as they returned to the car.

 

Once they turned in their rented car, the trip back was uneventful, with Sherlock and John both dozing for much of it. A day of medical testing, followed by the next one with a hike and wine after dinner, was enough to tire them out once they were sat in their compartment with the heat on just enough to make them even drowsier. Sherlock woke first, and spent the time on his laptop, the wi-fi working better this time. He checked his email for cases, but saw nothing of interest. It was just as well, since they had lots of planning to do, and when they were notified of the readiness of the cells, decisions to make. They decided to take Molly and Greg into confidence first, after Mrs. Hudson, about the baby in general, as they were knowledgeable about the items they would need. John thought they should just tell them that he and Sherlock had decided to find a surrogate and have a child that way. It was a known method, and shouldn't raise any red flags. John phoned Greg and invited them to dinner at Angelo's the next evening, and then phoned Angelo to make the reservations, so that he could make something special for the group.

 

They got a cab back to the flat and stopped in at Mrs. Hudson's to let her know. They brought her favourite flowers and some fancy tea cakes that she liked. She knew they were up to something as soon as she came to the door, but let them in and they all were soon sat at her table, having tea and some of the cakes. She looked from one to the other expectantly, and finally, Sherlock began.

 

“ Erm – Mrs. Hudson, John and I have decided that we want to try and have a child. Mycroft is helping us to find a suitable surrogate. He will do the initial screening as to health, character, etc., and present us with a short list of candidates to interview. With his access to records and such, it should greatly simplify the process for us. We'll keep you advised of the progress of our little project - that is, if we may continue living here once we have a child -?” he finished on a questioning note, as he wasn't entirely sure that she would say yes.

 

He needn't have worried. Mrs. Hudson jumped up and gave him a big hug, followed by one for John. “Oh, Sherlock, that is wonderful! I just know you'll be such good parents – awww - that's lovely!” she responded, tearing up a bit. “Of course, you may continue to live here - I'd not have you anywhere else. Besides, this way, I'll have grandchildren - you _are_ my boys, after all! You may have as many as you can fit into the place, if you wish! And, there is always 221C - I know it had a problem with damp and mould, but as you both know, I had it all fixed up last year. It would be fine for a lab, that way your experiments won't be anywhere near where a child could get into them.”

 

“Thank you, it's a great idea,” answered John. “I've wanted his experiments moved out of the flat for ages now, and 221C would be perfect for that. Sherlock could get in the equipment he needs to make it a proper lab, and we'd be able to have only FOOD in our fridge!”

 

“Hush, John - you know I only forgot to label a specimen twice - or so...” Sherlock said, slightly put out by the comment. “Oh, and Mrs. H, could you please not mention it to anyone yet? We're going to tell my parents and John's sister as soon as we've decided on a surrogate - it may take a little time to find the right person.”

 

“Of course, boys, not until you want me to. Oh, I know Violet is going to be so happy! And I can see your dad now, decorating for Christmas - he'll be over the moon!” she replied, smiling.

 

Both John and Sherlock were pleased by this, as they really didn't want to move house if possible. Mrs. Hudson _was_ like a mother to them both - and an extra “grandmother” surely couldn't hurt! They stayed a bit longer, then went upstairs to prepare for some telly and then bed, as they both felt tired despite having a nap on the train.

 

After showers, they both went into the sitting room in their pyjamas and dressing gowns, and curled up on the couch together to watch some telly. John chose Dr. Who, and Sherlock sat through it indulgently, lying on the couch with his head in John's lap. It was his favourite way to “watch” since it meant that his sweetheart would run his hands through the curls, and Sherlock could doze off again. Of course, he wasn't fooling John with this at all. A while later, John was shaking Sherlock's shoulder and saying, “Wake up and come to bed, Sherlock, it'll be freezing here later. Come on, you wanker, it's after 11!” Sherlock rose and stretched, and followed his husband back to their bedroom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work was not beta-read, all mistakes are mine. Please leave a comment if you like, thank you,  
> ~joan


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock invites Mrs. Hudson for lunch and some shopping- things go awry

The next day was a clinic day for John. Sherlock decided to make a list of things they would need to get the downstairs flat converted into a lab. It was actually an idea he and John had tossed around a bit before they had found out about the baby project, since it would make so much more sense to have all his experiments together where they wouldn't be disturbed and where they didn't interfere with their kitchen/bathtub – well, the general consensus was – the lab should be moved elsewhere than in 221B. Mycroft had offered to assume the added costs, so it only remained to order a real lab table and stools, an incubator, fridge, and centrifuge. Sherlock's mind was full of the equipment and glassware he needed to make it a really functional lab. Maybe he could ask Molly to bring him a catalogue from one of the manufacturers the hospital used - he liked that idea, and texted her to bring it to dinner that evening. She replied that she would, and added that if he came to the lab the following Tuesday, she would probably have some eyes for him. The eye bank at Moorfield's Hospital had some "expired" donations, and Molly had secured some for him. He spent a few minutes in his mind palace, planning experiments - but soon surfaced to focus on the list, and decided anything further could wait until he had the catalogue in hand.

He went down the stairs and asked Mrs. Hudson to lunch and to go shopping with him that afternoon. He wanted to look at the basics they would need, and Mrs. Hudson had many friends with children, although she had never given birth - he and John were her only two 'children.'

Martha Hudson was only too happy to go with Sherlock to begin scouting out things they would soon need for the child they were planning to have. She knew he was not buying things now, but Sherlock was like a dog with a bone when he focussed on something, and she realised he'd not be satisfied until he at least had a good idea of what they would need. There was the added treat that Sherlock always chose the best places to eat. Many of the owners owed him a favour or three, and they always received excellent service and often, extras with the meal, like free pudding.

Sherlock chose a quiet little Vietnamese place, with many excellent dishes. Martha had only had this cuisine twice before, and she relished the thought of trying something new. When they both had settled on their choices, they had tea while they waited. They had selected _Pho,_ _Com Tam_ , or broken rice, with pork and egg, and _Nom Hua Choi_ , a banana-flower salad with lime and chilli sauce; and of course, green tea. Sherlock told her that he and John had very briefly stopped into a baby shop the day before, but had honestly been so overwhelmed at the sheer volume of things, they made no decisions, much less a list of what they needed. Mrs. Hudson tutted at him, patting his hand where it rested on the table.

"That's all right, dear - it's all a bit daunting to think about, isn't it? You've plenty of time, don't pressure yourself too much. We'll just browse through today, and make some notes as we go along.

"I see you have a list of things there - we can use that, and look at those things while we're there. I know you'll want to have John along when you finally choose the main theme, but going to a few shops this way will give you an idea of what you do and don't like, as well as seeing the types of items you'll need to have ready. It's a godsend that babies take nine months to get here."

Sherlock knew he didn't have to rush, but he just had to know more about this baby - _stuff_. Maybe Molly could help him with a more comprehensive listing of the essential items, so he could be sure they had the important things, as well as some that had proven to be especially useful to her and Greg. He wanted so much to be a good parent, and was soon obsessing in his oh – so – _not –_ a – sociopath's - brain. This sort of thing was just not his usual area, so naturally he couldn't stop thinking about it. Sherlock soon felt an unpleasant knot in his stomach, and told himself to calm down. He just wanted John to know he could be trusted to help with all this - he felt dizzy suddenly and took a gulp of tea, and tried unsuccessfully to take a deep breath. Mrs. Hudson was watching him with concern.

"Sherlock, dear – are you all right? Come on now, try and take a deep breath and hold it in for few seconds. Now, let it out very slowly – that's it. And again – is it helping at all? Where is John today, love - is he at the clinic? Do you want me to phone him – Sherlock?" she flagged their waiter down, and asked if the owner could come out. Binh Cà appeared and took one look at Sherlock, calling for his wife as he called 999.

The ambulance arrived just as Sherlock passed out at the table. Mrs. Hudson climbed into the ambulance with him, calling John and Mycroft in that order and telling them that Sherlock seemed to be having a panic attack, and had passed out. The EMTs did quick vitals, and then had Sherlock, who had regained consciousness, breathe into a paper bag. He still looked awfully pale, even for Sherlock. They got to the A&E and moved the stretcher to an open cubicle inside. By the time the staff came out to seek family or friends, Mycroft and John were striding through the double doors. Mrs. Hudson was directed to a waiting room.

"Really, brother - you haven't done this in a long while. What was it today?" asked Mycroft, with his usual concerned look.

"Sherlock - are you feeling all right now, love? What was it, hmm?" asked John at almost the same instant, his trained eyes searching for any deviations from normal.

Sherlock looked at them both, and said, softly, "I – I – erm - I was trying to think of all the things we'd need to do for the lab, and the nursery, and – I - just - couldn't breathe, all of a sudden. I'm sorry that I caused a fuss, I didn't mean to..." he trailed off, looking embarrassed.

" Swoon away in public like a Regency heroine? Don't worry about all that now, Sherlock. No one is angry, just concerned," answered his brother, trying for a lighter note.

"Whatever made you think you had to do this all on your own, eh, lovely? We have plenty of time. I am sure once we settle on a theme and the kind of furniture we want, that your brother can help - isn't that right, Mycroft? It'll all come together just fine," John said, trying to soothe his husband, who was currently looking as if he wanted to sink through the floor.

"Just because I am working part-time at the surgery doesn't mean I won't be around to help with all these decisions and getting the flat ready, and all the rest. Now, love, have you eaten today, or was the interrupted lunch with Mrs. H the only time you were going to eat so far? Yes, I thought so...You may be a bit dehydrated as well," John ended, leaving the cubicle and looking for Sherlock's chart.

"Sherlock, I will be there to help you both with whatever I can - truly. Don't start obsessing over every little thing, it does not have to be decided or finished today. I know it is difficult for you not to overthink things, but I have no doubt that you will make a fine parent. Just give yourself some time to adjust to all this. It is very fortunate you have some months to get acclimated. I'll make certain you both receive regular, weekly updates on the baby once things get started properly. Will that help, do you think? And you know that Mummy and Dad would just love to help with getting the flat ready, all you have to do is ask. Mummy will love the thought of getting to spend more time with you, and to feed you both up a bit," said Mycroft. He hated to see Sherlock looking so defeated and, frankly, scared. He had been so excited all along so far. He really needed to stop doubting himself so much sometimes. For all that he often came off as arrogant to people who didn't know him, his baby brother could be very unsure of himself at heart.

"Erm – I – I guess so. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. We were just sitting at lunch and then I got to thinking about all the things we needed to do, and suddenly it just seemed there was no air in the room. John, I'm so sorry," Sherlock started, but was silenced by his husband, who was standing there in front of him with some orange juice.

John set it down for a moment, taking both his sweetheart's hands and holding them firmly. He was actually more worried that Sherlock was apologising so much for his behaviour, which was perfectly understandable given the circumstances.

"It'll all get sorted in plenty of time, we do have some months left to prepare. Now, love, see if you can drink most of this - for me, okay, Sherlock?" he instructed.

He helped Sherlock to drink about half the juice, and then set it down. He brushed Sherlock's hair back from his forehead and kissed him, saying, "Love, just remember, we are in this together. I also think that Mycroft's suggestion that your parents help us a bit would be lovely - they're so very excited we are having this baby, and that they will have a grandchild. We can talk more if you want, or if you think we should wait a while longer – I don't want you to feel pressured into this. All right?"

Sherlock nodded, for once not saying a word, still feeling a little overwhelmed. He finished his juice, was seen by the doctor, and was discharged within the next hour. Mycroft's car was waiting to take them and Mrs. Hudson back to Baker Street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work was not beta-read, all mistakes are mine alone. PLease leave a comment, I love to read them.  
> ~joan


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys return to Baker Street. Lunch with Mycroft, and some plans are made.

 

With Mrs. Hudson safely back in 221A; Sherlock, John, and Mycroft walked up the stairs to the flat. Sherlock still felt embarrassed about the panic attack he had experienced, and sat down at his place at the kitchen table very meekly. John set to heating up some of the vegetable soup he had made the day before, knowing his husband loved soup, and could usually be coaxed to eat a decent portion. He had some crusty rolls in as well, and placed a couple of those on the table, with butter and jam. When the kettle switched itself off, he poured the tea for all three of them. To John's surprise, Mycroft accepted his invitation to join them for the meal. He set a third place, thankful that none of Sherlock's experiments were on the table at this time.

 

Sherlock was still very quiet while he ate. John leaned over, kissed him on the forehead, and patted him on the shoulder. He hated to see Sherlock so upset, and hoped they could find a way to reassure him soon.

  
Sherlock found he was really quite peckish, and the soup always tasted better the next day. Before he knew it, he was asking John for a refill and handing him the bowl. John filled it gladly, smiling. Sherlock also had two of the rolls with jam.

 

Mycroft also had seconds, and complimented the chef. “I had no idea you were such a good cook, John. This was very nice indeed. I seldom get a chance for a meal made at home. It's a talent neither of us have ever been much good at, I'm afraid. I did have a cook, but I am so often working late that I thought it silly to keep her on.”

 

“Sherlock is actually getting very good at cooking. I'm starting him off with one meal at a time - I'd hate to see him waste away if I am called in for a lengthy shift,” John said with a smirk. “I think by the time our son or daughter is ready for regular food, he will be a good enough cook to manage simple meals at least. As he is fond of saying, it is really only chemistry, after all.”

 

“That will be a useful skill, brother. I am sure you will master it as easily as you have other things. Now, how can I help to make these preparations easier for you both?” asked Mycroft sincerely.

 

“Please, let me help you - I don't want you worrying over all this, Sherlock. It will only make the whole adjustment more difficult, and I think you will do very well, once you get past the physical things you will need to be prepared. When you have decided on the lab equipment you need, send the list to Anthea and she will take care of seeing it is ordered and installed properly. She can also research the shops with the best assortment of quality baby items, and then you can just start with those in the first place. She can take down what you like, and when you get home, you can compare notes and decide. Do you think that would help, brother?”

 

“ Yes, but I want to ask Molly and Greg first what things they have found are the most helpful, and why. Since they are in the midst of raising a baby, I'd like their input before we go anywhere. Don't you agree, John? Then, I think the suggestion you made about finding quality things will help us to save a lot of time wading through things that are not made to be durable, and so forth. Mycroft, the help with the lab is much appreciated. I suppose it would help if we got an electrician in and made sure that the wiring is all up to standard. I'd also like to make a listing of the safety regulations, to be sure we are meeting those and get the right things to child-proof the flat,” Sherlock answered. Obviously he had thought about this a lot.

 

John shot Mycroft a grateful look, knowing this would save his spouse much time spent obsessing over the details, while assuring that they were preparing a safe environment.

 

“ I do think that asking Molly and Greg would be a great first step in knowing the main things we'll need. There are so many items out there, and I'm sure some are much more practical than others. Also, Sherlock - what would you think about some basic parenting classes for the both of us? I think they could be invaluable to us, since we have not been around that many young babies for any length of time. I am sure we can find some near here,” John suggested.

 

Mycroft's face lit up, and he added, “I think that is a wonderful idea, John. I am sure we could arrange a private session here at the flat, if it would be more agreeable to you,” knowing Sherlock would probably spend half the time deducing and dismissing the other parents-to-be, and the other half being self-conscious.

 

“Mycroft - that is a great idea - much better that way - what do you say, love?” asked John.

 

His other half looked brighter at the mention of classes. “That would be a brilliant idea - and the private ones, please. Then we can ask all the questions we want and not seem to be - erm- ill-suited to be parents by other pupils, and we won't be surrounded by idiots. Also, there is the fact that, although we are hardly the first same-sex parents to have a child, some still find it odd and/or distasteful, and I - ”

 

“ - would make mincemeat of them if they dared say anything! I agree, Sherlock, private classes will give us a chance to be completely honest about our concerns without commentary by any of the other attendees - it'd just be easier and more pleasant, as well,” John finished his sentence, as he often did. When had they started doing that, he wondered. Sherlock probably knew exactly when, he'd have to ask him later. John _did_ know he didn't want Sherlock to slip into one of his black moods about this whole parenting issue, if at all possible. He knew how much Sherlock wanted this child, and that he would be a brilliant father - and he wanted Sherlock to realise it, too.

 

Mycroft continued,“All right, then. I'll have Anthea see about an instructor who can come to the flat. Although we have some time, we can make tentative plans. The removal men should be here next week to help move the lab equipment down to 221C, and then back again as well to deliver the extra things you have indicated you will need to have a proper lab, like a table, stools, refrigerator, and whatever else you might have on the list. Then Anthea can start to look into which shops carry the kinds of furnishings you are looking for, and after that, she can check into the baby things.

 

“Oh, and I should tell you, Dr. Stapleton called and the cell lines are doing very well. She expects to have the egg cells differentiated by next week, and will phone you to see who will provide which cells – so you might want to decide that, soon. She was very pleased and said that both cell lines looked completely healthy. John, thank you for the excellent meal,” Mycroft told them, as he finished his last cup of tea and made ready to leave. He retrieved his umbrella and hung it over his right arm, and made his way down the stairs. Of course, the ubiquitous black car picked him up and swirled away into traffic.

 

John looked over at Sherlock, saying, “Fancy watching some crap telly, then? I've a show or two to catch up on - you can lie on the sofa while I sit at one end -? ” He smiled, knowing his partner would love to be able to use the time to “go into his mind palace”- a euphemism he sometimes used for taking a nap, and probably just about now, to judge by his trying to suppress a yawn – well, he _had_ had an eventful and exhausting morning and early afternoon. Sherlock answered by diving onto the couch, waiting for John to slide under his head, and turned onto his side, facing John's tummy. John grinned and threw a knitted blanket over his love and was rewarded within a few minutes by Sherlock's soft snoring, (“Of course, I don't snore, John! I don't know where you get these ideas sometimes!”) and settled in to watch Dr. Who.

 

For his part, Sherlock was soon dreaming, again, of what their child might look like. He was sure it would look like John - why wouldn't it? – John was the much better-looking one, after all. If there were a way to ensure that happened - he'd ask Dr. Stapleton tomorrow...

 

The next thing Sherlock was aware of, was John shaking him – again - and telling him that dinner was ready. Sherlock stumbled into the bathroom and then out to the kitchen where John had made them toasted cheese sandwiches with chips. He'd slept for nearly two hours- ridiculous in the middle of the day! Oh, well, it couldn't be helped now, he supposed, and tucked into his dinner.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work was not beta-read, so all mistakes are mine alone. I hope you are enjoying this adventure as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Please leave a comment if you have! Thanks,  
> ~joan


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys make a big decision, and start on a few smaller ones

 

The next morning, Sherlock opened his laptop to find a message from Dr. Stapleton. It was much the same information that his brother had told them, and asking which of them would provide which cells. When John got up, he'd ask him. Since neither of them had any genetically carried diseases, it shouldn't matter too much, but he wanted them both to be satisfied with the choice. As long as he wasn't to be called “Mummy,” Sherlock didn't mind, to be honest, smirking a bit at just the thought. He rather thought he might weather it better than John, though, who was sometimes rather fiercely masculine. After all, he was the one who had sworn he was “not gay” for so long. To be fair, neither he nor John were really sure that term fitted either one of them. They both loved each other madly, but they didn't really seem to fancy any other men - _or_ women, in Sherlock's case. The notion of binary sexuality was one that Sherlock did not personally subscribe to, believing that for nearly everyone, there was more of a sliding scale of attraction and desire.

 

By the time that John woke up an hour later, Sherlock was almost bursting with excitement, his hands and feet keeping a steady rhythm on the floor and table. He didn't want to wake John with the violin, so he settled for quietly 'drumming' on any available surface. Dr. Stapleton had also said in her email that if they wanted, they could come up and see the developing foetus in a few weeks. Sherlock knew they should talk about it and decide, but he thought they would probably wait and go up for the 16 week mark, when they could find out the baby's sex - if they didn't specify - should they specify? Why hadn't he thought about that?

 

“John! Good morning! Dr. Stapleton has emailed me this morning, and the cells will be ready by Monday. Can we decide who will provide which cells? If you don't mind, I'll provide the eggs, unless you have a preference -?”

 

“Whoa! Good morning to you, too, love! Any chance of me getting some breakfast before we start in on all of this?” asked John, kissing Sherlock on the cheek, filling the kettle and turning it on as he spoke.

 

“Oh! Of course, I'm sorry, John - I have just been mulling over this email from Dr. Stapleton, and she wanted to know who would provide the cells, and...” Sherlock trailed off, looking like he was slightly afraid he had done something a 'bit not good'.

 

Seeing his husband's crestfallen face, John smiled at his husband. “Of course, that will be fine, Sherlock. I didn't really have a preference, and this way we are decided. We'll have a fine-looking, genius child either way with your DNA included, I am certain. This is getting really exciting now, isn't it? I'm just over the moon, love, and I know you are as well - just don't get caught up in those doubts that your brain is feeding you, all right?”

 

“You're right, John, I'll try my best not to second-guess everything. I know I can be my own worst critic as well as my own best advertisement at times. Now - did you want some toast, and maybe bacon, beans, and scrambled eggs? I can fix that for us. Now, the other thing to decide is - should we choose the sex, or leave it to develop as it will, and be surprised when we visit for the 16 week mark, when we can find out?” Sherlock asked, still walking around in circles, he was so excited.

 

“That sounds great for breakfast, sweetheart. What do you think? I'd be just as happy to let it happen, and be surprised. I don't think we really had a strong leaning toward one or the other, did we? I know you get on very well with Emily, and of course, a boy would also be fine,” John answered seriously, looking straight at Sherlock, trying to discern if he had any strong feelings about the matter.

 

“I think that will be the best, also - this way we can be like other parents-to-be. It will be a bonus to find out when we visit the facility again. Good, then, I'll email Dr. Stapleton so she can begin as soon as the cells are completely ready. Then maybe we can work on the list of what we'll need to do to baby-proof the flat - I bookmarked a list of health and safety recommendations. Is that okay to do now, John?”

 

“Of course, that is a great idea. Might as well see what is in store for us as far as what we need to buy - let's see that website, all right, love?” queried John.

 

Sherlock opened the page and turned his laptop around so they both could view it easily. He had to be reminded again that he was fixing them both breakfast, but soon had their plates filled, and they ate while searching the page he brought up. There was a convenient list on the page that Sherlock downloaded into a file so they could reference it later. All in all, it didn't seem too daunting, since they had plenty of time to do all the rooms. He then emailed the list to Anthea, who replied in a few minutes that she would take care of the whole task for them, including sending a couple of people to make sure all the items were ticked off, and the flat was properly wired and child-proofed.

 

Sherlock grinned at this, saying to John, “Well, that's one thing taken care of, courtesy of my brother's soon-to-be fiancée. He must really be afraid he'll have to become a father sooner rather than later. And to think he once told me that sex shouldn't alarm _me...”_

 

“Yes, he must do,” replied John, also grinning. This started a whole new round of both of them giggling until they were holding their sides. Well, much better than Sherlock having another panic attack, thought John. “I just hope that Anthea doesn't have other plans...” which started them off again.

 

“Oh, please, John, that is one woman who can make the British Government himself toe the line when she wishes, never underestimate her,” Sherlock said gleefully. “Mycroft won't know what hit him when she decides that it is time for them to have a child of their own. I _knew_ I always liked her...”

 

“ Getting back to OUR situation, lovely – I have to say, you are improving with your cooking by leaps and bounds here.” John said, smiling, while eating his breakfast with enjoyment. He ran his hand through Sherlock's curls, “ Do you think we can ask for curly hair? I really fancy seeing your curls on a little one, I have to say.”

 

“Honestly, John, I don't think they've worked out every single gene, do you? Besides, your hair is much nicer, not always going every which way like mine does...” Sherlock started, then realising that John was having him on, just a _tiny_ bit. He put his empty plate in the sink, walked over to the sofa, nose in the air, hummed and stretched out on it, feigning irritation - not very convincingly. He did like his hair, but only when it was tamed for the day. Getting it there was another thing entirely, as John well knew by now. He didn't know how they'd manage a little one with a riot of curls.

 

“All right, then, you great giraffe, budge over some, I can't fit with you taking up the whole couch! Anthea sent us some links for shops for us to look at online as far as the furniture goes - why don't we take a look at that, yeah?” John asked, grabbing Sherlock's laptop and sitting it onto his own lap and bringing up the page from the first furniture shop and selecting baby and nursery items from the menu.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N This work was not beta-read, all mistakes are mine. Please leave a comment, it is always welcome.  
> ~joan


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John break the baby news to Molly and Greg.

 

 

After an hour or so, John and Sherlock decided they liked one of the simplest designs for the cot and other furniture. It had clean lines and was a lovely light oak finish, which would make the nursery brighter. There was a matching bureau and changing table - and John pointed out a rocking chair that he thought would be a good addition to the lounge, if they moved things around a bit. He thought it was better there, where they could sit by the fire with the baby when s/he was up at night in cooler weather. Sherlock agreed, as the chair was a retro design that went well with their hodgepodge, and was upholstered in a warm plaid of navy and hunter green. If they just moved the desk over a bit, and shifted Sherlock's chair a bit nearer the window... yes, that should do nicely. They both could easily visualise rocking the baby there. They decided they would show their choices to Molly and Greg when they came to dinner and see what they thought.

 

That settled, they next turned to the smaller-sized cots for their bedroom and during the day at first. Both agreed they would need this, as running up and down the steps all day would be counter-productive to getting anything else done. They recalled that Molly used one when Emily was very small, and felt it was an essential piece of equipment and could be easily folded and taken with them if they visited Sherlock's parents. They also chose this in a neutral, light finish. They thought they might need another changing table for their bedroom, and marked one they liked, with a woodland animal print.

 

John next wanted to see about a car safety seat, so they went onto another site Anthea had emailed over. Again, there were a plethora of designs and features – both Sherlock and John decided to ask Molly and Greg about these, too. Then, when they had narrowed the seats they liked down to a few, they'd ask Anthea to check to be sure they met all the current recommended standards for safety.

 

“Sherlock, do you think we can request a photo, something they could make look like a routine early scan, so that we can show it to friends? I'd quite like to be able to see, and I admit, to show off a bit, what do you reckon?” asked John.

 

“I don't see why not - I'll just ask Mycroft about it, shall I? I'd think they have something in place to do that sort of thing,” Sherlock replied, texting his brother as he spoke. “We should get a baby album and start keeping all the information about the baby in it - the photo would be one of the first entries. Let's see if they have them on this site while we're at it...”

 

He soon found the section for baby albums and spent some time looking, finally settling on one he liked and checking with John, who agreed. The one they chose had a similar theme of forest animals - they also bookmarked that one to ask Molly about. They knew they needed one that had spaces for all the basic milestones to keep so they had something to show friends and family, but the special data they would need a record of could be kept separately. That would stay in the computer and a file cabinet, since John felt a hard copy was a reasonable backup. Any classified data would only be kept by Baskerville and their approved paediatrician, of course.

 

Sherlock had a text back from Mycroft in a few minutes. He said the photo was a definite go, and would be listed as something they wished to have as soon as the embryo reached the usual 'first scan' gestational age. There would be a copy for each of them, and they could also get one for the grandparents. John and Sherlock both asked to have one made for Mrs. Hudson, as well.

 

By the time they had checked out several baby sites, it was nearly time to get ready for Molly and Greg to have dinner with them, at 221B. Sherlock had called Greg and Molly and changed the site of the dinner. John had called Angelo earlier to order dinner for four, and he was as always happy to provide it for his two favourite clients. They decided on an antipasto platter, garden salad, and spaghetti puttanesca with crusty garlic bread. A couple of bottles of Barbera completed the meal, and Angelo said that he would send over a special dish for pudding. Sherlock hoped that it was tiramisu, since that was one of his favourites - he was such a tart for sweets!

 

Sherlock went to have a shower and was followed by John in short order. They pointedly did not share the shower, as they had no time to get distracted by other pursuits, no matter how pleasant. Sherlock was at the sink shaving and then fussing with his hair when John got out of the shower and shooed his husband into the bedroom to get dressed. Sherlock decided to be more casual tonight than he was usually - these two were amongst their closest friends, after all. He had ordered from Angelo because he thought that their guests would appreciate a more relaxed meal, on one of their rare nights out, with a sitter for Emily. He also now wore far less formal clothing on most days, unless they were going out on a case. He settled on black skinny jeans with a jumper in a deep teal that John had gifted him last Christmas - it was lovely and soft, and brought out the myriad of colours in his eyes. Under it he wore a shirt in a soft ivory. Some whimsical socks in a teal and rust print (these were Irish setters) and a pair of soft black leather trainers completed his attire. John had succeeded in encouraging his sweetheart to be more casual when formality was not necessary to the situation. He thought that when the baby came, it would be better, as well – even Sherlock knew that dressing in a suit for everyday life with a young child was more than a 'bit not good!' John, as per his usual, wore jeans in a dark wash and a cuddly polo neck jumper in a deep merlot shade, socks in a Scottie-dog pattern, and his usual brown brogues. By the time the bell rang from downstairs, the couple were as ready as they could be, and anxious to break the news to their friends. John buzzed them through and met them at the top of the stairway.

 

After exchanging greetings and taking their coats, they directed their guests to their new table. They had recently bought this as a replacement for the one that Sherlock had ruined with so many experiments. It would comfortably seat eight when the leaves were added. John poured them all some wine. They spent a few minutes with everyone getting started on the meal.

 

Greg told them that Emily had said her first word, “Mama,” which occasioned a round of applause. If Sherlock had a slight smirk on his face, it was not an unusual expression for him, and no one remarked on it...

 

When they had finished their mains, John took a moment to gather his thoughts, and then said, “Sherlock and I have an announcement to make. We've decided to try for a baby. I've always wanted children, and since Sherlock has been around your Emily, he has found how much he would love to be a father, as well. So, we are currently searching for the right woman to be a surrogate for us, with Mycroft's help. We'll keep you informed as things progress, and hopefully it won't be too long until we have our own little one.”

 

There was a moment of stunned silence, then Greg and Molly both stood and threw their arms around whichever friend they could reach. Then they switched. There were smiles and happy tears from Molly, and Greg was happy their children would be close in age.

 

“Well, you've really knocked us for six ! That's the last thing I expected to hear tonight - but I am so happy for you! I honestly can't think of anyone I'd rather see start a family, than you two. Mols and I will be happy to help if there is any way at all that we can.” Greg said, beaming. He clapped Sherlock on the back a few times, remembering the scrawny, drugged-up teenager he first met years ago. What a long way he had come...

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly and Greg help with getting ready for baby...

Greg and Molly were very helpful after their initial surprise. They chatted with John and Sherlock about various items they had found invaluable - and a few they had not. They looked at the items Sherlock had bookmarked on the computer, and gave their opinions about each. Molly showed them a slightly different portable cot that was like the one she had at home, and then they looked at some of the other items, Sherlock bookmarking the ones they wouldn't need for a while. When they got to the car seats, Greg was very knowledgeable, as he knew they'd likely be moving it in and out of cabs or rental cars more than a vehicle of their own. He selected three possibilities, and Sherlock sent an email to Anthea to check them out and let them know which was the best rated. Molly then pointed out several car seat covers that made the seat softer and more comfortable, and Sherlock marked those, too, so he would know what to order once they had settled on a seat.

Molly also suggested to them that the rugs in the flat be replaced - which they had never thought about. When they looked at them critically, they couldn't see a baby crawling around on the present ones. They were quite worn, both by Sherlock's pacing and by his experiments, so they put new rugs on the list. Both John and Sherlock were sure Mrs. Hudson wouldn't object, since they'd be buying the rugs themselves.

They started talking about bottles, but since John and Sherlock were not sure which would be recommended, and Molly was nursing, they saved that part of the discussion for later. Privately, the couple thought that Baskerville might suggest a certain type. Greg and Molly looked at the list of child-proofing that Sherlock had sent to Anthea, and agreed it was comprehensive.

By the time Greg and Molly left that evening, John and Sherlock felt they had a lot of new info, and were much more ready to start shopping as soon as they knew the baby was growing normally. They sat together on their couch, watching the telly, and thinking about all the new things they had learned. Sherlock, especially, seemed much more relaxed, and John was more than pleased with _that_ development. Molly had also brought the lab equipment catalogue, and Sherlock was very excited to start looking through it – but not until the next day, John admonished his husband.

Sherlock suddenly sat straight up and said, "John! I think we should record both our voices so that the staff at Baskerville can play the recordings to the baby. It has been shown with ordinary pregnancies that the child recognises its parents' voices from hearing them through the mother's abdomen. So, it would only make sense to afford our child the same chance to learn our voices, don't you think?"

John grinned and said, "Sherlock, love, what a wonderful idea! I know the baby will learn to know our voices and be comforted more quickly when we hold him or her. I know your voice always soothes me when I have a dream about Afghanistan, even before I am properly awake. Oh! And what about you playing your violin, so he will know he will hear it often?"

"That is a good idea, as well, John. Not to mention we can include some classical music in general, for the baby to listen to during the day. It is so much more soothing to tender ears, and some say that listening to classical music, especially Mozart, helps the developing brain" Sherlock added.

Then John said that they should include some mp3s of lullabies; some from classical pieces and some from more modern songs, so the baby could be soothed by them after its birth. They then spent an hour or so on iTunes, choosing the ones they liked best and buying them to add to the iPod, which Sherlock said would make more sense, as he had an older model they could use. He then added some violin pieces, as he had an extensive collection of those, and some piano and organ as well, Soon he was debating with himself over which symphonies to include...

By this time, it was getting quite late, but neither John nor Sherlock could think about trying to sleep just yet, so they watched a few baby care videos online, and got even more excited and nervous, all at once. They decided they had faced some pretty dangerous situations and criminals, so they would NOT be daunted by a tiny baby! Feeling somewhat better, they watched several more videos about preparing formula, car seats, baby safety in general, and then they moved on to baby clothes in online shops. This was much more fun, and if they had known the sex, their child would have had a dozen outfits in a few minutes.

Finally, both John and Sherlock were yawning, and decided it was time for bed. Sherlock fixed them each a final cup of tea and brought it into the bedroom with him. They turned on the telly in their room and watched the late newscast, both of them falling asleep while the reader was still giving the weather forecast for the next day. Sherlock woke in the night to go out and get a drink and turned the telly off. John was sleeping soundly, and never heard Sherlock leave the room. Sherlock got his juice and went into the sitting room, playing his violin softly after finishing his drink. He rummaged around in his desk and finally found the mute that he knew he had bought a long time ago, but rarely used, and placed it over the strings. He paged through his sheet music, finding a few lullabies he hadn't played in a long while, and set them up on the music stand. Sherlock ran through a few of them before returning to bed, slipping an arm around John as he lay back down and tried to sleep. By the time John finally awoke, he was happy to be surrounded by the various splayed limbs of his husband, who often slept as though he were an octopus, entangling himself with John.

The next day, the men who were doing the baby-proofing arrived in 221B and proceeded to go through the entire flat, making sure all the wiring was up to present code ( it was), outlets were properly covered, lamp cords were secured, and the like.

After the men left, Sherlock went through the lab catalogue Molly had brought him and ordered the things he would need to get the lab set up. He was very pleased to finally have a real lab, and he knew John would love it to be away from their living and eating areas, even if they were not having a baby.

John measured the area of the various rooms in the flat and made notes, so they would know which size rugs to order; then they went online to look at samples and phoned Anthea, who said she would send over someone with actual sample rugs for them to choose.

The final task for the day was choosing new paint colours for the flat - Molly had suggested it, and once John and Sherlock considered it, they agreed that lighter and brighter shades would definitely appeal more to a baby and make the flat look refreshed as well. They started looking online, but decided they would have Anthea set up an appointment with an interior designer, to assist with the general makeover. Things were starting to shape up for the arrival of their little one, although that was still far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have been enjoying this- it's been fun to write- please leave a comment if you wish-thanks,  
> ~joan


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major changes have been set in motion in 221B- and elsewhere...

(three weeks later, in Baker Street)

 

The past three weeks had seen many changes to the flat. Sherlock's lab was downstairs in 221C, and was fully functional. John was exceedingly grateful for that fact, for it meant that their flat was no longer a toxic hazard. Even if they hadn't been planning for a baby, the change wrought by the lab's transfer was most welcome. John also gave Sherlock no choice but to relocate most of his many collections down in 221C, as well.

 

The new rugs had been bought and installed, and made an immediate improvement in the atmosphere of the flat. They were a neutral medium grey colour, with a subtle ivory geometric pattern, and brightened the flat immensely. New curtains and sheers had also been purchased to coordinate with the the rugs, and the sheers lent the sitting room a new airiness, whilst keeping out prying eyes. The damask wallpaper with the smiley face had been replaced by a paper with a subtler pattern in grey and accents of deep red and navy, which went well with the wall by the fireplace. The remaining walls in the sitting room had been painted with a soft, silvery grey. The corridor leading from the kitchen area back to their bedroom had also been re-papered and looked much brighter. A new cooker and fridge stood in the kitchen. While they were making so many changes, John and Sherlock put a fresh coat of a medium teal paint on the walls of their bedroom, and went shopping online for new sheets and a duvet cover, and new curtains as well. Altogether, the flat looked almost new, and the boys were well pleased with it and themselves. Mrs. Hudson was delighted - for once, the boys had improved the place, rather than nearly destroy it!

 

The biggest news was happening in Dartmoor, however. Dr. Stapleton had phoned to tell them that eggs from Sherlock's cell line had been combined with John's sperm _in vitro,_ and three early embryos had been successfully created. Two were frozen for possible future use, and one was successfully implanted into the gestation device. The baby had so far grown as expected, and it would be only a few more weeks until they could get the first photo, a “scan” to show their friends. This would be done around 10 weeks and would also serve as a dating scan, to be certain the embryo was developing in a timely manner. The sex would be easily apparent at around 14 to 16 weeks' gestation. Sherlock and John planned to go up to Baskerville to find out the sex at that time. It would be their first visit to the baby. They had sent the iPod with music and their voices up several weeks before, and it was played every day through the sound system that linked into the gestation device.

 

John had told Greg that they had found a surrogate through Mycroft, and that the embryo was successfully implanted. Sherlock had stopped by Barts the same day and told Molly the same information. They both said they wanted to see the scan photo when it was taken. Mrs. Hudson was also informed, and was over the moon, and already making plans to knit something tiny when they knew the sex. Sherlock's Mum and Dad were also surprised and happy, and called or emailed every few days to check in. Mummy was over the moon, as predicted, and was already knitting baby items in a neutral tone. She had also helped by choosing some small items to co-ordinate with the new décor, which completed the new look nicely.

 

While they had plenty of time, John finally persuaded Sherlock to get file cabinets to keep his case notes and other important papers. He helped his spouse to file away years of notes, and they were both amazed at the difference it made in the flat, when they were all put away properly. The files were secured by a lock and key which was kept on the mantel inside the skull, for now. They purchased an old-fashioned partners' desk, with room for them both to work, and which took up less space than the two they had been using. Sherlock even kept his side of it in a (mostly) neat manner - stating he might as well get used to new habits now. John couldn't agree more.

 

They now had the nursery cleared out and were waiting for Sally to do the artwork – she had agreed and they settled on a basic design with woodland animals and a few trees and clouds. John had remembered having glowing stars on the ceiling of his boyhood room, and they both liked the idea, so they purchased some to apply when the artwork was complete. The main items of baby furniture were ordered, had arrived and would be assembled with Greg and Molly's help. Sherlock was the most appreciative, since he knew that John was likely to end up frustrated and swearing a lot, but accomplishing very little.

 

John and Sherlock did go baby shopping online, using the sites Anthea found. They purchased some basic sheets for the cot, sleepsuits, and some onesies that were gender-neutral, having animal or geometric prints. This would give them a few things to start with, and they were just bursting to order some more tiny clothes. They both knew they were putting the cart first a bit, but they knew even if this embryo were not to flourish, they still wanted a child, and would try again.

 

One morning not long after they had finished decorating their new bedroom, the door to 221B opened and Mycroft strode in, looking suspiciously like a cat with canary feathers in his mouth. When he was sat in John's chair (leaving the couple on the couch together), he reached into his coat's inner pocket and drew out several pieces of paper, which he handed across to his brother.

 

Sherlock and John looked at the papers, and realised they were the “scan” photos. They were thrilled to see the tiny being that was growing into their son or daughter. There were two sets of three different views each for John and Sherlock, and then a photo for Sherlock's parents, and Mrs. Hudson. “I - ah - I also made a copy for myself - after all, it isn't every day you get to see your niece- or nephew-to-be,' he told them. “I can send these over to our parents, if you like...” but was cut off by his little brother, who was shaking his head emphatically.

 

“No, Mycroft, I'll phone them up and see if we can go to lunch there tomorrow, and give them the pictures whilst we're there. I don't suppose the lab knows yet whether it's a girl or a boy?”

 

“No, they said it will still be a few weeks until that is easily determined. I'd let you know if I could. Well, I must be going - have a pleasant day, brother mine, John – see you soon.” With that, he walked downstairs and was spirited away as usual.

 

John and Sherlock sat with their heads together, poring over the photos. Since it was such an early one, not a lot of definite characteristics were to be seen, but just knowing that this was their child, was both exhilarating and anxiety-inducing at the same time. They looked until their eyes were tired, and then put the photos aside, in the archival sleeves that Sherlock had ready for them.

 

Sherlock got up to put the kettle on, and he and John finally gave in to their default setting - giggling about the photos and just general happiness that the baby was doing well. When the tea was ready, they sat at their table with a plate of chocolate digestives between them, and decided that they'd wait to show Mrs. Hudson until they had already been to Sherlock's parents' home. It was only fair that the grandparents should get the information first. They would also tell Molly and Greg later, and let them finally spread the news.

 

Sherlock scanned the photos into his computer, keeping the sleeve intact while he did so - he wanted a sequential record in his files. He then entered the photos and the information they had so far into the baby book that would be shown to family and friends. Somehow, the day passed, and when it was bedtime, John carried the copies of the photos into their room when they retired for the night. It just didn't feel right to let them stay in the sitting-room alone. They both acknowledged that they were being hopelessly sentimental, and smiled as they turned out the lights to watch a bit of telly before going to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work was not beta-read, all mistakes aremine alone. Enjoy!  
> ~joan


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip to Baskerville, and new revelations...

 

A few short weeks later, John and Sherlock were back on the train to Dartmoor. This visit was an important one - they would find out the sex of their child. They truly had no preference, but were very excited to know which it would be. They were also intensely curious to actually observe their baby growing in the artificial uterus. Mycroft had assured them that they would receive a video to keep, although they could not show it to others, since it contained classified information about the process.

 

The train ride seemed interminable. Sherlock was practically vibrating, he was so wired, and his hands and feet were keeping time to some unheard melody. He tried to concentrate on his laptop, doing some vague research, but he couldn't get anything done because he was so distracted by thoughts of the baby. To be fair, John was not exactly calm, himself. He had seen the process at their previous visit, but this was the first time they would be seeing _their_ baby, and he couldn't wait. He didn't even try to get Sherlock to rest, that was clearly not going to happen today.

 

They collected their car and drove up to the Cross Keys Inn, having made reservations the week before. Gary and Billy were delighted to see them, as always. They went up to their room for a brief change of clothing, then had lunch downstairs in the dining room. After lunch, they got back into the Range Rover and headed for Baskerville. At the gate, they were greeted and sent through after the vehicle's undercarriage was checked. They pulled up at a different building than the one they visited the first time. The human genetic studies and ectogenesis labs had been set up in their own separate suite of labs, with adjoining nursery and paediatric areas.

 

John and Sherlock entered Dr. Stapleton's lab area. She was working at a microscope, but turned and greeted them when she saw them coming through the door. She was smiling.

 

“Well, are you ready to meet your little one today?” she asked them.

 

John replied, “Well, yes, I think we are. It's a very exciting day for us, isn't it, Sherlock?” but his spouse was already walking towards the door at the far end of the lab, where he had deduced their child was waiting.

 

“I see that Sherlock is going ahead of us - he must be very keen!” Dr. Stapleton commented with a slight smirk, watching as Sherlock got further ahead of the two of them.

 

“Yes, he certainly is – he's talked of little else for days. I know I am very curious, but Sherlock has taken that to a whole new level. He has been fidgeting at home for the last two weeks, so much so that I thought he'd spontaneously combust before today arrived,” John chuckled.

 

“Well, don't let me keep you - let's go on in, shall we?” Dr. Stapleton said, nodding at Sherlock's rapidly retreating back.

 

They walked through the door behind Sherlock, who of course knew exactly where to go, and wound their way through several lab areas until they reached the ectogenesis device. Inside, floating and looking adorable (Okay, John admitted to himself, he was a tiny bit biased), was a baby girl, eyes closed and fingers and hands clenched tightly at the moment. Her skin was very red, the blood vessels showing through. She was a bit larger than an avocado, he'd estimate. Her nails were just beginning to form (he could see her toes), and there were faint lines on her scalp where hair would soon be growing, but no colour could be determined as yet. She was listening to Sherlock's violin and seeming to enjoy it, (well, maybe John was reading a bit into it) swaying slightly in the liquid surrounding her. Her eyes were nearly at the front of her face, and John knew they would soon settle into their permanent places. Her nose was still a small nub, so the shape couldn't be guessed very accurately - at this point, it might look like either of their noses. Her mouth opened and closed occasionally, and her legs moved in the liquid also. John knew that if this were a 'normal' pregnancy, that the first kicks would soon be felt. She was absolutely gorgeous, he thought.

 

He looked over at his husband. Sherlock was staring, mouth open, transfixed by the sight of their daughter – their _daughter_! How good it felt to know, at last! He was watching the tiny hands and feet - which John had to say looked an awful lot like Sherlock's - and smiling slightly. He had seldom seen Sherlock look so - soft, and so full of love; and he knew that he was, like John, longing to hold her in his arms. Any slight reservations he may have secretly harboured about how Sherlock would relate as a father were shattered in that instant. John was filled anew with an unconditional love for his sweetheart. He took out his phone and snapped a photo of Sherlock's face, careful to keep out any identifying surroundings. He knew their devices would be checked before they left, but he figured this one should be all right, and decided it was worth a try.

 

Sherlock glanced at the displays by the machine and saw she weighed in at 95 grams, average for this gestational age. He suddenly wanted the next few weeks to fly by, so they could see what colour her hair would be - he was still hoping for John's blonde shades. He knew her eye colour would not be fixed even when she was born, but would probably coalesce into the permanent colour by around 4 months of age. It was all so wonderful to see! The twenty-four weeks until her birth suddenly seemed both too far away and so very near. He wanted _so_ badly to hold her!

 

Dr. Stapleton was also smiling as she watched the parents-to-be. She was happy she had thought to call Mycroft when they expanded their program to include same-sex parents. She thought it was an extraordinary opportunity, to offer this to couples like Sherlock and John, who were obviously devoted to each other, and wanted children of their own. Sherlock might be a bit quirky, but it was obvious he loved John and did want a family with him. They were also excellent choices to record everything about the child once it was here, and to let her know how things were going with growth and development. Dr. Stapleton and the other lab people were thrilled at the involvement of the parents, and knew they would use many of the suggestions that Sherlock and John had made, to offer other couples the same (such as recordings of their voices, and additional music tracks). After answering a few of the couple's questions, she left them to visit with their daughter for a little while.

 

When Sherlock and John were ready to leave, they were given several new photos - some were “scan” photos that everyone could see, but they also got a few for them alone, showing their little girl in greater detail. John knew that Sherlock was already planning how he would arrange them in the baby book. A video for them alone was the next item they received. They thanked everyone and went outside to begin the drive back to the Cross Keys.

 

Gary and Billy were told they had some projects to observe for Sherlock's brother, who was some government official; so they wouldn't wonder why they showed up more often. As with most things, if it was told with conviction, it was seldom questioned. After a lovely dinner, they went back to their room, had a long soak in the tub, made love, and then snuggled together in their bed, starting to talk about names in a very general way, now that they knew she was a little girl. They slept very well before their return to London the next day. They both dreamed of their daughter, floating serenely in her plastic and metal womb.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been making better progress than usual, so I thought I'd update today, as a treat. I hope you enjoy it-  
> ~joan


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch with the Holmes (grand)parents

 

When the couple arrived back in Baker Street, they decided they would arrange a visit to Sherlock's parents, who had purchased a flat in Kensington earlier that year, whilst keeping their home in Gloucestershire. Violet and Siger were very pleased to hear from them, and excited to see the pictures. Violet told them that they could come tomorrow - she would be fixing her roast chicken with all the trimmings - a meal that they both looked forward to eating. Sherlock asked if she would be making his favourite for pudding - banoffee pie - and grinned when he received her answer in the affirmative.

 

When Sherlock and John arrived, they were greeted warmly by Siger, who gave them each a hug and got them a drink - Sherlock had a gin and tonic while John had some lovely single-malt that Siger had on hand for this occasion. Violet finished her tasks in the kitchen and joined them in the lounge, sitting beside her husband on the settee.

 

“All right, you two - let's see the little darling!” cooed Sherlock's mother, while his dad watched with anticipation as well. Sherlock took the set of pictures that had been prepared for them from his inner coat pocket and set them down on the coffee table. Mummy took them up and looked at them eagerly, and whooped when she saw what she was looking at.

 

“Oh, Sherlock – John – a little girl - and she's lovely! What a nice surprise - is the surrogate, um - feeling well, and everything?” she asked, not quite knowing what to say.

 

“Yes, Mummy, she is doing very well, and has been cooperative to the letter with her instructions as to the pregnancy. We were fortunate to have Mycroft help us to select a suitable woman. We're both very pleased,” Sherlock replied. “The scan photo is quite clear, isn't it? I didn't know we would be able to see so much detail at this stage.”

 

“Yes, it is pretty amazing – I had no idea! So now, John, I suppose you two will have to start thinking about names and so forth... have you any ideas yet?” asked Sherlock's dad, smiling at the pictures of the baby.

 

“Well, no, we didn't want to start down that road until we knew for sure - and we'll still have lots of time to decide. I'm sure Sherlock has an unusual name or two from the family history to choose from, don't you, love?” John answered, smiling at his sweetheart.

 

Sherlock tried to look faintly offended, and sniffed. “Names other than Mary or Susan are not necessarily 'unusual', John; just not pedestrian.” He completely failed once he had said this, however, as he then broke into a true grin, followed by his husband and his parents, who all thought it was perfectly 'Sherlock-y', and hilarious.

 

“Oh, John, you must watch him or he'll have a Brunhilda or Euphegenia in there somewhere for sure!” said Siger, wiping his eyes and catching his breath.

 

“Nonsense - I'm sure there are many other names which are suitable - we'll just have to start narrowing them down to a reasonable number - after all, we do have two to choose,” replied Sherlock, grinning.

 

“Just two? Not three, like you and Mycroft?” said John, puzzled.

 

Sherlock answered. “John, I know you were raised in the Roman Catholic Church, but I didn't think you wanted to continue that with our child - so we don't _need_ a third name, correct? I didn't think we'd need a christening name.”

 

John replied, “Of course, I don't - I am not even pretending that I am a Catholic any more, really. There is no reason for a third name unless we find one we absolutely love.”

 

“No, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't give her at least two names so that she can choose which is the least offensive to her when she is older - trust me, everyone goes through a period of hating their name,” added Violet, arching her eyebrow over at her youngest son. “Though sometimes they choose the name you thought would always be relegated to an initial later on...” and she winked at Sherlock, who tried to look haughty and innocent at the suggestion.

 

“There are some lovely names that have not been 'popular' in a long time - we can start there,” Sherlock added.

 

John privately thought, “Oh, my god, what devilish names will he pick out?” and had to stifle a grin. Well, at least he would also have a vote in the matter, before any certificates were written out, and he had noticed that a trend for 'older' names had been happening for some years now, at the clinic, so perhaps their daughter wouldn't stand out quite as much as he had feared. He glanced over at Sherlock, and was again struck by the look of longing on his face - every time he saw the baby, his breath caught, and he couldn't look away for several minutes. Sherlock was gorgeous any time, but when he was looking at their little girl, he was absolutely stunning.

 

After they had all had a good look – or three – at the baby's scan photos, everyone went into the dining room for Mummy's excellent meal, which everyone had seconds of, even Sherlock. He still managed to have a generous slice of the banoffee pie – John didn't think he had ever seen Sherlock enjoy a meal more. After Violet promised to share her 'secret' recipe for her chicken, John vowed to make it every now and again, hoping to tempt his husband to eat more - even occasionally.

 

On the way back to Baker Street, Sherlock suddenly said, “John - what was the name of that baby shop where we liked the clothes? Little – something...?”

 

“Oh, do you mean The Cabbage Patch? That was the one we really liked the best – did you want to stop in, love?”

 

“I'd really like to get her something, just to make a start... please, John?” He almost jumped out of the cab before it came to a stop. John paid the driver and followed his husband into the shop.

 

Sherlock had already sussed out the location of baby girls' clothing and was making a beeline for it. By the time John got there, he was busily searching through the clothes, and had amassed a small pile on the table in front of him. The area he was searching at present was full of sleep-suits. Sherlock had put aside ones in turquoise, pink, and peach, and was looking at others as John walked over to him, after sneaking a photo on his mobile. They ended up with a half dozen in various shades and prints, then Sherlock headed for the dresses.

 

John just could not believe his eyes. Sherlock, who usually hated anything to do with shopping (unless it was having new clothes made-to-measure for himself or John), was obviously having a good time with this. John began looking as well, and altogether they chose six dresses, also - in a couple of different sizes, as with the sleep-suits.

 

After they chose some knitted booties that were supposedly kick-off-proof, they finished this trip and paid for the merchandise. When they got back to Baker Street, Sherlock called Mrs. Hudson to come and see the baby photos and their purchases. After she cooed over them all, she wordlessly took the baby things down to her flat so that she could wash them all before they were worn. By the next day, there were baby things in many of the dresser drawers, and it felt to John and Sherlock that it wouldn't be so very long until they held their daughter in their arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you are enjoying this- please leave a comment if you wish- thanks,  
> ~joan


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparing for baby, and choosing the name

 

Over the next few weeks, John and Sherlock made several more shopping trips, and also went online shopping for more basics such as caps, blankets, and nappies. They got weekly emails with pictures of their daughter, and she was growing and changing so much each time. Sherlock carefully preserved each photo and entered it into the baby album. They'd be heading out to Baskerville again soon to see her. They spoke to Sally about starting the artwork in the baby's room, and she agreed to begin in another month.

 

Sherlock was anxious to start the baby care classes. They knew a few basics, of course, and had picked up some more pointers from being around Molly and her family; but it was next to nothing when faced with caring for their daughter every day. As with everything he did, Sherlock wanted to excel in baby care. He spent hours reading online, and would have bought half a dozen books, but John advised him to wait and at least ask Molly which she thought was most helpful. To John's surprise, Sherlock agreed. He thought Molly and Greg (yes, he _had_ finally got his name sorted!) were doing an exceptional job of raising Emily and looked to them for advice. John was happy that someone so close to them was a role model - he also thought they were brilliant as parents. In addition, they were physically close to Baker Street, so a 'consulting' trip was easy enough, if need be.

 

Word that they were having a child spread quickly, and soon even members of the Met they had only met occasionally, asked how things were going. It seemed the whole world was waiting for news of their daughter. Mummy and Mrs. Hudson were now knitting baby things in pink and other pastel shades, and the little one would never want for warm clothes. Sherlock even tried his hand at knitting, after Mummy gave him some refresher lessons (she had taught both boys when they were younger and trapped inside during a dreadfully cold, rainy summer), and was halfway through a baby blanket in a rainbow of hues. He found it a soothing way to think while working on crime-solving at home, and John was pleased his sweetheart had found something new to occupy his ever-whirling brain. If it kept him out of the lab more often, that was a bonus. In addition, once the baby was here, Sherlock could keep busy with knitting sometimes when the baby was asleep - when he really couldn't be all the way down in 221C. He didn't want to rely on a monitor when he'd be involved in some chemistry experiment and then have to dash upstairs – it was too easy to forego proper hand-washing in favour of hurrying, or to leave something still “brewing” that really shouldn't be left on its own. John knew that Sherlock could easily get distracted sometimes, and if their daughter needed soothing, any experiments would soon be forgotten.

 

Greg and Molly showed up one afternoon and brought them a gift- it was a beautiful new pushchair/car seat combination, which would convert to a simple pushchair after the baby could sit up. It had a large area under the seat where they could store extra baby things, and – and this amused Sherlock and John no end - a cup holder on the handle. It was perfect for taking long walks in Regent's Park nearby, and they envisioned lots of happy times there, showing the sights and ducks to their little one. They immediately emailed Anthea so she could cross those items off her list. John suggested keeping the base in the entrance corridor of 221B, and Mrs. Hudson agreed.

 

Meanwhile, they had begun considering names - which soon became a nightmare of sorts. John should have known that Sherlock would love the most ridiculous names, some of which he had never heard - but they were getting nowhere fast. At this rate, the baby would be about three years old before she got a name at all. They agreed to each make a list of names they particularly liked over the next two weeks and then they would sit down and go over them - maybe they could get at least one name decided this way. John didn't have much faith in this method, but he was willing to try anything at this point. They each sat at their side of the desk and searched websites, occasionally stopping to place a name into a new folder on their laptops. They tried to make a game of it, and to defuse any tension – Sherlock certainly would not pick a name John loathed, after all - so perhaps they _could_ make a decision – eventually!

 

Finally, after an extension on the date, they each had a list and sat down at the table. After each of them tossing out a few names the other deemed suitable, they settled on Catriona (John's list, 'pure, clear', besides being Scottish in origin) Hollis ('lives by the holly trees') Sheridan (a Holmes family surname, originally Irish, which meant either 'untamed' or 'elf' ) Holmes-Watson. She would be called “Sheri” for a nickname - well, probably, until she decided what she wanted to be called. It was rather a mouthful, but they were both pleased, and so the matter was settled. They used the combined surname on legal documents, otherwise going by their original ones to avoid confusion. They _had_ settled on a third name, however, because they both loved it, and couldn't discard it.

 

The whole name should be sufficient for even Mummy to be pleased with it. Sherlock and John had a good chuckle about _that,_ when they thought about it. When they rang her up to tell her, she was very vocal with her praise about the names, saying she had expected more of a problem. John just said that he forbade Sherlock from anything too outrageous or in old Anglo-Saxon, or any of a dozen other lists his husband may have drawn from. Violet hummed and said that John certainly knew how to deal with Sherlock, and then asked to speak to her youngest.

 

“Sherlock, dear, it's a perfectly lovely name! You have both done very well with this - I don't mind saying we were a bit afraid of what you might decide. How much longer is it now until the birth?” she asked.

 

“It should be about 12 weeks, more or less. Everything is going well. Did I tell you that John and I made recordings of our voices and my violin, and some other classical pieces, for her to listen to, every day? That way she will know our voices when she gets here, just as other babies learn their parents' voices from hearing them through the mother's body. She gets to hear us every day through special headphones, that the – erm - surrogate places on her abdomen,” Sherlock told her.

 

“Oh, I think you may have mentioned it, but not in such detail. That is such a wonderful idea, love - she'll know you both and feel more comfortable, I am sure. What – erm - what about your father and I? Should we record our voices, too? Whatever you think is best, we'll gladly do,” Violet replied, her tone just a bit wistful.

 

“I should think that just hearing you with us will be fine, Mummy - just as other grandparents do - she will know you are family, and that you love her. Babies are very good at picking up feelings,” Sherlock said. “But if you really wanted to, we can easily make recordings of you and play them to her - would you like that? ” he added, after John had not-so-subtly kicked him on the ankle.

 

“Oh, yes, please, dear, if it's not too much trouble – she is likely to be our only grandchild, after all. Unless, of course, you and John have another one,” Violet answered.

 

“It's no trouble at all, we'll just pop over in the next few days and do it then, and send them over to the surrogate,” Sherlock answered his mother with a grin, as he realised how happy that had made her. He kept the discussion of the possibilities of another child to himself for now - best see how they got on with just Sheri!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for all the kudos and comments- please leave a comment if you wish.   
> ~joan


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final preparations for baby, and THE DAY arrives!

 

Sally Donovan was upstairs, painting the baby's room with a sylvan scene. They had decided on woodland animals, and Sally was having a great time populating the room with lots of tiny creatures, each one friendly and smiling. Sherlock and John could not begin to tell her how much they liked the results. It looked exactly as they had hoped, and they were over the moon. The top of the room was a light blue, with fluffy cumulus clouds floating overhead randomly across the ceiling. Philip Anderson would add the sticky glow-stars after the painting was complete, as he was quite the astronomy aficionado and could place constellations properly in the “sky” for them.

 

Sherlock and John went shopping for a mobile to hang above the cot once they saw where Sally was headed with her designs. They actually found a place that would make custom mobiles, and took Sally with them so that she could draw out the patterns for the animals they wanted on the mobile. The result, once it was finished, was a gorgeous representation of her work. After talking with Molly and Greg, they decided to hang it above the changing area so that she would have a distraction when she was being changed. Playing the song whilst changing nappies was a reasonable thing to do, but playing it repeatedly if she got accustomed to it before she would go off to sleep was not something they wished to start. They decided to order two mobiles, the extra one for the changing table in their room. They selected 'Für Elise' for the song the mobile played.

 

Meanwhile, Sherlock and John received some welcome news in picture form. Their daughter was a blonde, and there were definite signs that some curls were in the process of forming. John was delighted, as he adored Sherlock's hair, and thought that curls on their daughter would be adorable (he really was in danger of over-using that term, but it was the only one that perfectly fitted how he felt when he thought of her). On the other hand, Sherlock was happy that their daughter had John's blonde hair. As for the curls, Sherlock only sighed, knowing the trouble it would be to fix her hair every day if it were as obstreperous as his. He did suppose that all the curls would be easier to manage with a girl and the variety of hairstyles they could choose. He made a mental note to check out You-tube for hair styling videos for babies and little girls, and when he did, was soon entranced by the many intricate ways to braid hair.

 

They started the baby care classes in 221B. Their teacher was called Annabelle, with 20 years' experience in newborn nursery at the local hospital before she branched out into teaching. Annabelle brought a wealth of information as well as a whole range of products that they would soon be using daily. They spent time learning how to make up formula from powder, how to sterilise bottles, how to put a nappy on properly (Sherlock was actually fairly adept at this task, having changed Emily for Molly several times), basic safety concerns, and so much more. They also learned how to bath the baby, how to most easily and safely dress her (some of these baby things had amazingly intricate fastenings), and ways of soothing and comforting her when she inevitably became fussy. By the end of the eight sessions, they felt much more ready to deal with the myriad of new tasks which lay ahead. Annabelle left them with her contact information, and said she would be available for any 'emergency' calls.

 

The weeks flew by and soon it was a matter of a month or less when Sheri would be born. John and Sherlock were on pins and needles, waiting for the day to arrive. Dr. Stapleton had said that when they were near the 40 week mark, she would do all available testing to be certain that Sheri's lungs and other systems were mature, and they could pick a day for her birth.

 

When they got the call that all was ready, they selected a Tuesday morning and made reservations at the Cross Keys for the night before, as they would be staying at Baskerville for the remaining time until they could take their daughter home. The Tuesday planning was to accommodate Mycroft's schedule, as he wanted to be present, and Sherlock and John could not refuse after he had been so instrumental in facilitating their entry into the study.

 

They arrived at Baskerville an hour early on Tuesday. As they got out of their rental car, Mycroft was just coming through the gates in his usual black sedan. He was all smiles as he saw his brother and brother-in-law. Sherlock was pretty much wired, and looked like he had ingested about 6 cups of strong coffee already. John was, as usual, calmer, and took Sherlock's hand and patted it, trying to quiet him down a bit. They all went through the entrance to the ectogenesis labs and were greeted by Dr. Stapleton. A paediatrician and two nurses were also on hand to receive the baby and do initial checks and stabilisation if any was needed. John had a bag with their clothes for the next couple of days and the baby's things that they would need. They placed the bag in the room they'd be staying in after the birth, and changed into scrubs, all three of them. They had previously spoken with the staff about feeding, and had purchased the type of bottles they recommended. The formula itself would be produced and provided by Baskerville. Mycroft had arranged to have it picked up and delivered to Baker Street every month.

 

Everything was set up as for a regular delivery - sterile equipment and a cot with a warming unit above it to give the health-care team easy access whilst keeping the baby warm. The cameras were on, but Mycroft advised the couple to take some of their own snapshots to share with the family and their friends. They were all shown where to stand for the best viewing and staying out of the way of the medical team. There were also three stools there to sit on, if they wanted, or if anyone got light-headed. John was rather glad of this, as he didn't know how Sherlock would react - he was already so tightly wound.

 

Then the moment arrived. The device was opened, and their daughter was lifted up and out, and with no extra coaxing, started screaming lustily on her own. Soon the doctor was asking if either wanted to cut the cord - Sherlock nudged John, who immediately went over and cut it very deftly, and Sheri was taken by one of the nurses over to the warmer for care. Sherlock, John and Mycroft all went over to that side of the room to watch. First, she was dried with a warm towel. Then they checked her Apgar score and were pleased to say it was a nine. John explained that a true ten at one minute was very rare, as most babies were blue “at the edges” for the first few minutes until their limbs were perfused with room air. She weighed in at 3290 gm. (7.6 lbs) and was 55 cm (21.5 in) long. By the five-minute mark, her Apgar was a true ten. Her hair was indeed blonde, looking nearly white right now, and the curls were there - she had a full head of hair - “just like Sherlock when he was born,” per Mycroft. Both John and Sherlock were too overwhelmed to speak much right away - they kept their eyes glued to their little girl. Her bright eyes were, of course, a nondescript newborn grey-blue. Finally, the nurse wrapped Sheri in a pink blanket and held her out to Sherlock, who sat down first and then held out his arms. If there was a stray tear in his eye, no one remarked on it.

 

“I can see you've held a little one before,” commented the nurse, smiling as she watched Sherlock holding Sheri. At his and John's quizzical expressions, she explained. “Men usually hold a baby, especially their first, with their hands. Women, and men who are used to children, reach for them with, and hold them in their arms. You reached out your arms for her. Well done - I can see you'll make a good father!”

 

John grinned at his husband, who also beamed at the compliment. He waited for a few minutes and then took Sheri from her Papa (as Sherlock wished to be called), and sat down to further explore their daughter at close range. Photos of both fathers were taken by Uncle Myc, who was also 'persuaded' to hold his niece and have a picture taken. He agreed that Sheri was the most beautiful child ever. After about 45 minutes, the nurse placed Sheri into a hospital cot and wheeled her to the room they would all be staying in for the next two days. Her fathers and uncle trailed dutifully behind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy so many have enjoyed this adventure with the boys- please leave a comment if you wish. Thanks,  
> ~joan


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know Sheri

 

After they were settled in the room, Mycroft asked if they wanted to call their parents and give them a first look at their grand-daughter. Sherlock and John immediately agreed - there was no reason to postpone - it just looked like any hospital room, nondescript decorating, the usual equipment in the room. John, who was holding Sheri, insisted that Sherlock take her for the call - “They'll want to see you holding her first, love.”

 

Sherlock gladly took her back into his arms and Mycroft placed the call. When his parents answered, Sherlock was smiling, saying, “Look, Sheri - it's your Nan and Grand-dad! Let's wave and say hello,” and he dutifully picked up the baby's hand and waved it at them. They were thrilled with getting to see her so soon after her birth, and wanted all the vital statistics. John talked with them for a minute or two, and said that since the hospital was not in London, they'd be staying a few days and then returning to Baker Street, where they'd arrange a visit very soon. Violet was unabashedly crying tears of joy, and Siger was suspiciously misty-eyed as well. Mycroft spoke to the new grandparents for a few minutes, too, and then rang off for the time being.

 

“Mummy says she looks so much like you, Sherlock – and she does. I remember distinctly when you were born. Thin and long - and she looks like she will take after you in that respect. The hair is quite like yours, as well, although much lighter, like John's colouring. Perhaps we will be fortunate, in that she may have your looks, but John's temperament,” said Mycroft in a teasing tone. Both Sherlock and John grinned at that.

 

Sherlock, now that the excitement was over for the moment, felt extremely fatigued. He gave Sheri to Mycroft, who hadn't held her yet, and lay down on the bed for a bit so he could relax. He stretched out and yawned loudly, then mumbled, “Sorry,” and turned on his side away from Mycroft and John. His breathing evened out and he was fast asleep in less than five minutes.

 

John shook his head and said to Mycroft,after tossing a blanket over his husband. “That's for the best. He was awake most of the night, last night. He has to be exhausted. He's been so excited and looking so forward to this day. I really can't thank you enough, Mycroft. You've made your little brother happier than I have ever seen him. And I can echo that for myself- we are beyond thrilled.”

 

“Oh, I wouldn't say that, John – he has been happier since the day you two met, and his happiness has only increased with the changes in your relationship - this is just the latest step. I am very grateful that you ran into Mike Stamford that day,” Mycroft said sincerely, looking fondly over at his brother sleeping. He handed Sheri back to her Daddy.

 

“Thanks, Mycroft – that means a lot to me. I know I spent a ridiculous amount of time denying my feelings at first, but he really has been the best thing to come along in my life, too,” John replied. “He may still be an idiot at times, but he is _my_ idiot. He really has come a long way from how he was when we met. Most people would probably take him for human now, I think, not a calculating, crime-solving, machine. He will make a great father with a little help, and I'm so happy we decided to go with this. She is just lovely, isn't she?”

 

Mycroft looked back at his niece and smiled. “Indeed, she is, John. I think I will leave you alone for a while and get some tea - do you want me to send you anything now?”

 

John answered, “No, thanks, I'll just wait until Sherlock has had his nap, and then maybe we will have a little something – it'll be easier to get him to eat if I do, too.”

 

After Mycroft left, John placed Sheri on her back in the cot, foot to foot, and then lay down on the bed beside Sherlock, soon dozing off as well. His dreams were filled with babies smiling and cooing.

 

When the nurse looked in, she smiled to see the entire family getting some rest. She checked on the baby and then left as quietly as she had come.

 

When John woke up an hour and a half later, Sherlock was still sleeping soundly. John frowned slightly, hoping he wasn't coming down with a headache or something. He looked peaceful enough, and John supposed it was just the lack of sleep for the last week that had finally felled his sweetheart. He went to the loo and then checked on Sheri, who was starting to snuffle a bit. Before she could work up to a full-on crying jag, John scooped her up and changed her nappy, which was soaked. Well, her waterworks were fine, he thought with a smile. He rang for a nurse and told her he needed a bottle for her, and one was soon brought in to him.

 

He had settled in the armchair with her and was just starting to rock her and talk to her about her other parent.

 

“My little angel, I have to tell you about your Papa. He is the most brilliant man, and one of the most exasperating at times, but never doubt for a second that he loves you with his whole heart. He is quirky, and can tell you 57 ways to open a lock without a key - or about 243 types of cigarette ash.

 

“He knows the periodic table by heart, and often recites it when he needs to calm down or to wait for a while. He actually knows the song about all the elements, and will probably sing it to you until you know it, too. He can be impatient, but can be remarkably soft and understanding. He's an actual genius, but can be remarkably naïve about some things. He's a brilliant violinist, and will no doubt teach you to play as soon as you can hold the smallest violin they make - I believe it's a tenth size-?

 

“You can be totally confident that he loves you and would defend you with his life, if need be. We have both wanted you for such a long time and thought we'd never have a child of our own – but here you are, and we are both chuffed to bits. I love you, Sheri.”

 

When Sherlock woke, he and sat up, looking startled for a second until he realised where he was. He ran his hands through his hair and said, “God, how long was I asleep? I feel like someone hit me with a brick.”

 

“About two hours, and you needed it, so don't fuss. Our daughter just woke a few minutes ago, and I changed her and now I am giving her a bottle, as you can see. Are you all right, though? No headache?” John asked, slightly concerned about his husband.

 

“No, no, I'm fine, I just was worn out, I suppose. Better get used to that, eh?” Sherlock said, arching an eyebrow at their daughter, but smiling as he did so.

 

“Well, yes, I'd think so - we'd both better get used to it, this will be quite an undertaking. She's well worth it, though, don't you think?” asked John.

 

“No question that she is, John. I may just need to – ahem - amend my recent habits and actually sleep more at night. I was doing better, don't know why I've been so restless the last couple of weeks,” Sherlock commented, shaking his head.

 

“No idea, love - can it be that you were just a teensy bit anxious for Sheri to get here?” teased John, smiling, as he lifted Sheri onto his shoulder and patted her back, rewarded when she let out a satisfying belch.

 

“Possibly, John, possibly. May I hold her and give her the rest of her feed?” asked Sherlock, his eyes locked on the baby.

 

Nodding, John handed her over, and just as Sherlock took her, Sheri let out _another_ kind of noise - and John laughed. “I can see I dodged a bullet there, love. She's all yours!”

 

Sherlock shook his head laughed as he lay her down to change her – he was used to changing Emily, so a dirty nappy was not a major undertaking. He efficiently cleaned her and placed the soiled nappy in the waste container, and placed a new one on her.

 

He fed her the remainder of the formula, put her on his shoulder and continued sitting in the rocking chair, humming softly. Sheri listened, as if recognising the sound she had heard many times before. She was very content to be snuggled with her Papa, and soon drifted back to sleep. When John indicated he would take her and lay her down, Sherlock shook his head, and continued rocking. He had never imagined this - the fact that he and John had found each other still amazed him, and this – well, this was almost more than he could contain inside - he was bursting at the seams with love and contentment. He carried on rocking until Sheri woke up again, marvelling at her tiny features, hands, and feet; and her curls, so like John's - and his own.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has left comments- it is much appreciated. So glad you are enjoying the ride with me,  
> ~joan


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day continues...

 

The rest of the first day passed without much fuss. A nurse arrived and told them that Sheri would need to come to the nursery area so she could have further evaluations and measurements taken by the paediatrician on staff. Sherlock wanted to follow along, but John persuaded him to instead go to the dining area for some lunch. When Sherlock would have baulked, John reminded him that getting too hungry or thirsty would just wear him out and make conditions ripe for a nasty headache. Sherlock had to agree, as he absolutely hated getting a migraine. He trailed along after John with no further objections, and did manage to eat a decent lunch and have some tea, after John had firmly told him coffee was not an option. He _did_ relent and let his husband have a pastry for dessert.

 

Sheri was brought back to them after they returned to their room, with the news that she had passed all of her tests with flying colours. They were also told that they could dress her in the clothes they had brought for her, so Sherlock immediately put her in the sleep-suit that was a pale gold and covered with honeybees and hives, complete with a background graphic of hexagonal shapes like a honeycomb. John laughed when he saw the design - trust Sherlock to find baby clothes with bees! The outfit included a knit cap with tiny bees on it. She looked adorable, and John and Sherlock spent some time taking pictures of her in the set.

 

When it was time for her next sleep, John took Sheri and sat in the rocker. Sherlock took his Strad from the case and played a few lullabies for her. She settled quickly, and John laid her down on her back in the cot, foot to foot, swaddled snugly in a light blanket. The afternoon passed quickly, and soon it was time for them to go to the cafeteria and have dinner.

 

After Sheri's evening feed, Sherlock put away the violin, and went into the loo to change his clothes, coming out in pyjamas and a dressing-gown, and slippers. John changed also, and they went to bed, a bit nervous that they wouldn't hear their daughter stir. In spite of this, they both dropped off quickly, and slept while Sheri did. She had barely started snuffling in her cot when Sherlock heard her and sat straight up, found his slippers, and went over to his daughter. He checked and changed her nappy, and proceeded to give her the next feeding of formula. John stirred, but Sherlock just shushed him and he turned over and settled back to sleep.

 

Sherlock spent quite a while talking to their daughter. He told her about 221B, about all the relatives and friends she would soon meet, and finally, he told her about her Daddy.

 

“He's a doctor, so he will be able to take very good care of both of us, always. He is not very tall, but is very strong and dependable. I trust him completely with my life and heart, and with yours. He will never let any harm come to you. He may have difficulty saying some things, but I am sure he will tell you he loves you very easily, after all.

 

“He gets impatient and sometimes swears a bit, but he has an unshakeable moral compass which he does not ever compromise. He will defend us with his life if he needs to, without fear for himself. He is an expert marksman and will no doubt teach you to shoot one day, so as to defend yourself if needed. We do occasionally run into some rather unsavoury characters, but we will keep you safe, always.

 

“John – erm - your Daddy - does have an irritating way of being right when it comes to what people are like, and expect - but don't you ever let on that I know it and admit it. He will be your primary source for this type of thing, I am sure - I have never quite fit into this world, I am afraid.

 

“Finally, your Daddy is the most important man in my life - I never thought I'd find anyone to love and share my life with - and now we have you as well, my little love. We will both be here for you, whatever you need, always. I love you so much, Sheri.” He brought her up to his lips and kissed the top of her head, marvelling at the new baby smell.

 

John slept straight through until the next time Sheri woke up, which made Sherlock happy. He had fed her, changed her again, and after placing her carefully in the cot, he also lay down and returned to sleep. At least they had got some sleep their first night as parents - he was sure that wouldn't always be the case.

 

After they gave her the early morning feed, a nurse arrived to supervise them bathing the baby. Sherlock did the honours, since he was certain John had handled more infants in his training and his daily surgery hours. At first, he was very worried about Sheri becoming slippery, but when he saw how she could be bathed on a towel or soft blanket, (even though they had done this with a doll in their parenting class) he felt more confident. He again dressed her in some of the clothing they had brought - this time a peach-coloured sleep-suit with sprigs of light green flowers sprinkled over it. The colour suited her complexion nicely, and accented her light blonde curls.

 

A bit later in the day, they phoned Greg and Molly, and Mrs. Hudson. Everyone was pleased and cooed over the baby, and Molly asked how they were getting on so far. She smiled when Sherlock looked at them haughtily and assured her that they were doing just fine, thank you very much. “So Sherlock-y!” she said, and they all laughed. They all agreed that Sheri looked just like Sherlock as a baby, from pictures he had shown them, except for her hair colour. They also all expressed the hope that she would take on more of John's personality traits, even though they didn't know her exact parentage. John and Sherlock just grinned and agreed that yes, it would be best if she were to do that. Sherlock tried to look insulted, but they all knew it was only a token pout, and he soon abandoned the charade.

 

Later, the Holmes parents phoned back, and again wanted to see and hear all about what Sheri was doing and how her evaluations went. John assured them that everything was normal and that she was eating well, and everything seemed to be working properly, as changing her many nappies proved. Mummy was knitting yet another small jumper and leggings set for the cooler weather ahead. Sherlock and John were quite amused, and said that Sheri would be the most fashionable child ever seen in London at this rate. Mummy just grinned, pleased and so happy for her boys. Since John had no family left except for Harry, who drifted in and out of his life as her addiction problems waxed and waned, the Holmes parents had informally “adopted” John, besides welcoming him as Sherlock's spouse. John was at first a bit overwhelmed by this, as he had never expected to be so loved by his in-laws, but he soon adjusted and enjoyed the family interaction he had so sorely missed after his parents had passed.

 

Sherlock assured them that the recordings of their voices had been played to their new grand-daughter many times, and she would certainly be familiar with the sound of them speaking to her when the time for the first visit came. Both parents wanted them to come home to their Kensington flat for a week or so, so that they could help with the baby. After some discussion, John and Sherlock agreed. Since these were the only grandparents (aside from Mrs. Hudson) they felt they could indulge them a bit, after waiting so long for a grandchild. Even though neither of them had actually _had_ a baby (which Sherlock just _had_ to say aloud), they knew that Mummy just wanted a chance to coddle all of them for a while.

 

The next day passed quickly, and right after lunch, they were soon being driven home in one of Mycroft's ever-present black cars, complete with a car seat, of course. This had worked out well, since they were worried about taking a newborn on a train with all the people who might be harbouring disease. They had the formula for the next month, and a list of points to remember and record for their personal records, which Sherlock would forward to Baskerville every week. Sheri was sleeping peacefully at present, and John and Sherlock likewise relaxed for the ride back to London, sharing memories of the birth and first days with their daughter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who have commented and followed along with this story- it truly means a lot to me,  
> ~joan


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to the grandparents

 

When John, Sherlock, and Sheri arrived in Kensington, the car had barely stopped when Mummy Holmes opened the door to their building. She was excited to see them all, but especially Sheri. John got their bags out of the boot, while Sherlock unfastened the baby carrier part of the car seat and started walking toward the door. Siger was waiting in the foyer, and pushed the button to call the lift. The ride up to their cosy flat took only a few moments. Mummy had clearly been baking, as the lovely aroma wafting from the kitchen attested.

 

Sherlock set the baby carrier down and removed his Belstaff. He then lifted Sheri out of her carrier, got her out of the heavier blanket, and placed her in a lightweight blanket, swaddling her expertly. He handed her to Mummy with a twinkle in his eye. She was obviously over the moon to hold her grand-daughter at long last. Mummy sat on the couch, with Father taking the seat beside her. They both spoke directly to the baby, and after a few minutes, Father took her. John and Sherlock were sat in facing armchairs just across from the couch.

 

“Oh, Sherlock, she's beautiful! She looks so much like you when you were born! Look at all that hair - and the blonde curls!” Mummy said, smiling. “She is just so sweet. You said she has been feeding well, John?”

 

John spoke up. “Yes, Mum, she has been, and she has also been very observant when she is awake. I know they are extremely short-sighted at birth, but she does try to look around and see what is going on around her. Sherlock played his violin for her in the hospital, and she really seemed to recognise the sound. We're both very happy.”

 

“Of course, you are! John, you and Sherlock are going to be champion parents, I just know it! We are so happy for the both of you,” said Father. “Now, what names have you two decided on, so that she will know what to call each of you?”

 

“Ahh, yes - Sherlock will be 'Papa' and I will be 'Daddy'. We both chose what we wished to be called,” answered John. “Both are also easy for her to learn to say, when she starts talking.”

 

“Oh, lovely!” said a voice from the entrance to the corridor and the bedrooms. They were surprised to see Mrs. Hudson, who had come early to be there when the trio arrived. “Let me see the little angel!” She walked forward and held out her arms to Siger, who relinquished Sheri to her. She walked over and sat down in the chair opposite John, cooing at the baby.

 

“This is quite a surprise, Mrs. Hudson! We're so glad you are here - so what do you think of your newest tenant?” asked Sherlock, grinning proudly.

 

“She's just beautiful, Sherlock, John - she really looks like you, Sherlock! And the curls! Violet has just been showing me pictures of you as a baby and child. You always did have the loveliest hair, I remember, and now she has the same. Her mouth looks a lot like yours, Sherlock – her upper lip has that same pretty Cupid's bow! Her hands are all you, too with those long fingers - I reckon you'll have her playing violin by the time she can hold it correctly. And oh! - she even has a bit of the same look to her nose as you, John, and the blonde hair - Mycroft did a wonderful job of helping you to find a surrogate and egg donor. It's really remarkable! So sweet!”

 

At this, John and Sherlock just smiled - they had noticed small things like her nose and the way her face crinkled when she was irritated - it was all John. They were so pleased that there were signs of both her parents in Sheri, and they were sure to notice more as time went by.

 

After Mrs. Hudson had held her for a bit, John went out and fixed the next bottle, and took Sheri back, sitting in Mummy's comfy rocking-chair. As soon as he touched the teat to her lips, Sheri began eagerly feeding. John sat there, smiling at his daughter the whole time. Sherlock, on the other side of the room, watched his husband and child with a slight smile.

 

Mummy motioned Sherlock over to sit with his parents on the couch. “Come on over here, dear, there's plenty of room - you don't take up much space! Don't they look happy, the both of them? Oh, boys, I am so happy for all of us, but especially for you, Sherlock. Mycroft told me you had been thinking about this for some time, and he was so happy to help you in finding the surrogate. She did a beautiful thing for you, that's certain. Oh, look! She is searching for more of that milk!”She smiled, watching Sheri, but hugging Sherlock, who appeared to tolerate it better than usual.

 

John laughed, as he had stopped feeding Sheri long enough to wind her, and she clearly did not like it. “Yeah, she doesn't like to be interrupted, but if she doesn't bring up the bubble, there'll be be the devil to pay when she possets half her feed!” He had flipped her onto his shoulder and patiently patted her back until a large bubble came up with a resounding belch. Sheri looked indignant, but as soon as John had placed her back in the feeding position, she was ready for more. She finished the bottle and with more rocking, settled into sleep. John waited for a few minutes, then headed into the room they would be sharing and lay her down in the cot that Sherlock's parents had bought for her. Making sure she was on her back and foot to foot in the cot, he came back out into the lounge.

 

With the baby down for a nap, the rest of the family went into the dining room where Mummy had laid a beautiful table. From the aroma coming from the kitchen, they knew she had made a lovely beef roast, with all the trimmings. John was especially glad to see that Sherlock ate well, as he usually did at his mother's. He really must get her to share some more recipes with him. They ate entirely too much takeaway, and he was sure that eating more healthily would be good for both of them now that they needed their energy for the baby as well as cases.

 

After the meal, there was one of Mummy's home-made Victoria Sponge cakes, which everyone enjoyed with coffee. Sherlock, of course, had no problem making room for the sweet dish. It was a good thing he ran around the city so much, or his fondness for sweets would catch up to him one day, thought John.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments- all are appreciated- enjoy!  
> ~joan


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the sojourn with the Holmes grandparents- and a visit from Mycroft and Anthea.

 

Mrs. Hudson was enjoying herself, too. She and Violet had been neighbours when they were both still single, and she had known Sherlock since he was a baby himself. She spent a few minutes catching up with her friend Violet on the news in their lives. She was clearly happy to be included among the family, as Sheri's honorary grandmother.

 

When Sherlock heard a faint noise from the bedroom, he got up and went to check on Sheri. She was not yet crying, just shifting about and fussing a bit. Sherlock checked her nappy and picked her up and lay her on the bed to change her. With that problem resolved, he lay her back down in her cot and picked up his violin. John looked in a few minutes later to see their daughter looking content and just about back to sleep, with Sherlock playing softly to her. He didn't think his love noticed that he had come into the room, as he had his eyes closed whilst he played. John took another sneaky photo with his phone and went back to the dining room.

 

The rest of the evening was relaxed, with all of them watching some telly before bed. Sheri had awoken again and Mummy fed her, handing her to John when she had finished. He took her back and lay her in her cot, and they got ready for bed, both sleeping quickly after they lay down, even in the unfamiliar room.

 

The next morning, John awakened with a start. He hadn't heard the baby at all in the night – oh, no! Why hadn't he heard her? He was going to be a rubbish father if he couldn't even wake up when their daughter cried... When he turned over and got his eyes open properly, his heart racing, he saw Sherlock sitting in the rocking chair, with Sheri on one shoulder, rocking her gently.

 

John got out of bed and walked over to his husband and said, “Why didn't you call me when she woke up?”

 

“I could see that you were knackered, and I knew I wouldn't be sleeping anyway once I was awake the first time. There was no need for both of us to be awake. It's fine, love, I'm all right. I'm certain there will be plenty of nights when I am the tired one and you are up more of the night with her - don't take on so. I was just about to go out into the kitchen and see if Mummy has any coffee on – do you want to come with us?” he unfolded himself from the rocker and headed out of the room. John tagged along after them.

 

Mummy had indeed started a pot of coffee, and was waiting to make breakfast for her boys. As she cooked, she said casually, “Oh, Sherlock, your brother is coming over today with Anthea. She seems a nice girl, don't you think?”

 

“I think Anthea is just the sort of woman that my brother needs in his life - she won't let him walk over her, I can tell you! She is equal to the challenge,” replied Sherlock, grinning at John as he finished talking. He placed Sheri in a small reclining seat on the table, so she could see what was happening, and buckled her in safely.

 

His mother went behind him and swatted him playfully on the shoulder. “Oh, stop it, you! I swear, you and your brother will never stop with the bickering! You're both old enough to know better!” but she was smiling as she said it. John had to laugh - Mummy was indeed a force to be reckoned with in this family.

 

Sheri decided it was time for her breakfast, as well - John gave her the bottle this time, letting Sherlock eat first. She greedily took the formula, and protested when her Daddy stopped her long enough to bring up an impressive belch. Everyone laughed at her indignant expression at being interrupted - she looked _so_ like her Papa when she did that! She managed to finish the bottle without further ado, and John took her back to the bedroom for a quick nappy change. When he came back out, Mummy had just placed his plate on the table, and gladly took her grand-daughter from him to hold. She took Sheri out to the sitting room so that Grandpa Holmes could also visit with his new little grand-daughter. Both were so busy talking to her that the boys were done eating and joined them before they realised that much time had passed. Sherlock's father held her on his lap, facing him, with her feet tucked into his long hands (so like Sherlock's) and was making silly noises. She just gazed at him for now, but Sherlock was sure she would soon enjoy it as much as all his little cousins had.

 

Two hours later, Sheri was asleep in her cot when Uncle Myc and (soon-to-be-Aunt) Anthea arrived - _not_ in one of Mycroft's long black cars. John noticed that Anthea wore her engagement ring, and everyone congratulated the couple. Mycroft actually looked happy, and was more relaxed than John had ever seen him. Apparently, Anthea was agreeing with him. Mummy caught John's eye and winked at him - obviously, she thought so, too.

 

Sherlock went back into the bedroom and brought out their daughter, to smiles all around. He handed her to Anthea, who was reaching out, and settled her with a cloth in case of explosive belches. She immediately held Sheri close and began talking softly to her. After about fifteen minutes, Mycroft took his niece and smiled as he looked at Anthea - oh, yes! Sherlock was right - they _had_ been talking about a family already! Good for them, he hoped they wouldn't have any problems - what was he thinking? If there were problems, they could also make use of the Baskerville labs - silly of him not to think of that (there was always _something!_ ).

 

Sheri started to cry, and John took her from Anthea, going back to see if she needed changing again. After her nappy change, he tried to get her to settle, but Sheri wouldn't stop crying. John sat in the rocker and rocked, talking to her, gently singing an old lullaby, but nothing seemed to work, and she was soon wailing louder than he had yet heard her. After a few minutes, Sherlock appeared in the doorway with a concerned look.

 

“Is anything wrong? Does she feel warm?” he asked. John had thought of that, but she didn't feel at all feverish. Still, he got out the baby thermometer and checked her temperature anyway. It was normal.

 

“Nope, her temp is normal, and no sign of a cold or nasal congestion. I've tried rocking her and singing to her, she just seems miserable and I can't find any reason so far,” John answered, looking somewhat nonplussed.

 

“Why don't you let me try? She's been crying for nearly half an hour. Not that I know of anything else, but she is getting rather frantic there. You can go back out and I'll just try, here,” Sherlock told John, who was looking rather frazzled, as well. He handed her to Sherlock and went back out to the sitting room. Sherlock re-swaddled Sheri, put her up on his left shoulder and gently rubbed her back in small circles whilst softly singing to her, just a tune, really - one of Saint-Saëns' Carnival of the Animals, the Swan. After only about five minutes, the baby girl settled down and began sucking her thumb, and cuddled into her Papa's shoulder. After he walked the room for a few more minutes, Sherlock chanced sitting in the rocker. Sheri remained calm and was soon getting drowsy, having cried herself out. About ten minutes later, Sherlock stood and lay her in her cot, and after staying a few minutes to be sure she was still asleep, he returned to the group.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, many thanks for all who have followed along- your kudos and comments are very much appreciated.   
> ~joan


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The visit at the Holmes grandparents continues

 

Out in the sitting room, John could hardly believe it when their daughter stopped crying just a few minutes after Sherlock took her. He'd have to ask him what he tried, so he'd know for the next time. Sherlock was certainly doing a fine job of parenting - of course, he was keenly observant – perhaps he had noted something about Sheri that John hadn't. He shook it off mentally - no use worrying about it now, she was settled. As he was thinking this, Sherlock returned to the group.

 

“All right?” John asked.

 

“Yes, she must have been getting tired, she settled down quite quickly for me,” his husband replied, going out to the kitchen and getting a cup of herbal tea with honey. He was hoping to get some sleep tonight, and wanted to keep away from caffeine the rest of the day.

 

Chamomile in hand, Sherlock turned to Anthea. “Do you have what you said you'd bring for us? I'll go and fetch it, if it is in the car.” At her nod, he took the car keys and went to the silver-grey car in the car park - Anthea's personal vehicle, and so different from Mycroft's usual government ones. After rummaging in the boot for a minute, he returned with a large package. Inside were a long piece of cloth and one item that looked like a rucksack to Sherlock's parents. They looked at Sherlock with questions in their eyes, and he grinned.

 

“These look just perfect, Anthea - thank you for taking care of this for us! I was doing some reading the other night and thought these might come in handy. Now, let's see here...”

 

Sherlock took the long piece of cloth - in a charcoal grey that was about the colour of his Belstaff - and began wrapping it around his slim frame. It took a few minutes to get it right, but he soon had a compact bundle snugged around him, with a middle area just right for holding their daughter. He spun around and grinned.

 

“This will be just what we need, I am sure. Everything I've read says that babies are more secure and happy when they are worn around for the first few months. This papoose will do very nicely. Now, let's see this one,” Sherlock said as he removed the wrap and picked up the thing that looked like a rucksack to show his parents. He beckoned John over to stand in front of him.

 

As he unfolded it, they could see it was some sort of a sack to hold an infant in. It was black and had a set of straps that adjusted and buckled around the wearer in either the front or on the back. Sherlock also spent some time adjusting this and trying it on John, nodding as he did so.

 

“This one may be more appropriate for wearing for a longer time, or outside if it is chilly weather - although the wrap can keep her quite warm. It's a bit easier to put on and adjust with Sheri in it than the wrap - I thought that John might prefer this one, but we'll see what he thinks,” he said, twirling his husband around once he had fastened all of the straps and buckles. Mrs. Hudson grinned at this, seeing the detective and John dashing out the door, with their daughter in the pack, in her mind's eye. She hoped that DI Lestrade and the gang were ready for Sherlock plus his daughter all at once!

 

Taking the front pack off John and carefully folding it on a table with the papoose wrap, Sherlock then sat down to finish his tea. He accidentally fell asleep for a few minutes, and jerked awake to find John and the rest of the family smiling at his impromptu nap. “Don't suppose I can get away with the Mind Palace thing, eh?” he said, shaking his head and yawning.

 

“Not a chance, brother mine,” Mycroft piped up, arching one brow. “We are on to you now.”

 

Anthea smiled beside him and stage-whispered, “Not to worry, Sherlock, he does it, too,” which occasioned a huge grin from the younger Holmes sibling, who winked at her conspiratorially. Her fiancé made a face at her at being outed.

 

“Well, in my defence, I was up with Sheri for most of the night – I didn't want her to wake John, so I - erm - held her most of the time in the rocking chair. He just looked all in, so I -” Sherlock started saying, but was shushed by Mummy.

 

“Nothing to apologise for, dear, newborns are quite demanding creatures. You'd never suspect it from their size and cuteness, but they are very adept at getting what they want from you. If your brother hadn't given me a break, I might have gone completely mad the first few weeks after you came along! Your father was so busy at work, there was no such thing as paternity leave back then. Myc was so good with you. I've never believed all his bluster about not caring – what a lot of nonsense!”

 

Anthea giggled and Mycroft tried very hard to look annoyed, but failed. Sherlock snickered at Mycroft and Anthea, then Mummy and Dad were smiling as well – having a bit of fun at his big brother's expense was always good as far as Sherlock was concerned.

 

It was soon time for lunch. Sherlock checked on Sheri, and saw that she was fast asleep, so he joined the rest of the family. John and Sherlock had some of Mummy's excellent potato soup - it was one of Sherlock's favourites - and another cup of decaf tea with honey. After the meal, he and Mycroft washed and dried the dishes as per their usual when at their parents' home. The brothers then joined the rest of the family in the lounge, where a discussion of what film to watch started. The ladies won and put on _Wuthering Heights._

 

Sherlock sighed and opened his kindle to continue the novel he was reading. He was sat in an armchair out of the centre of the room, so that those who were watching the telly could see more clearly. He was also on the side nearest their bedroom, so he could hear Sheri if she woke...

 

The next few days flew by, and it was soon time for the new family to return to Baker Street. The boys were excited to have her home at last, and to introduce her to her home. The first evening, as they settled in to watch some telly, with Sheri in her cot in their bedroom, Sherlock and John could hardly believe that their dream had come true - one they thought was an impossibility.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who have comments or left kudos-they are so appreciated,  
> ~joan


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life with baby...

 

 

( several weeks later, in Baker Street)

 

Sherlock and John had settled in to the realities of life with a newborn. They had learned most of Sheri's cries and some tried and true methods of soothing her, and were actually getting a decent amount of sleep most nights. Sherlock was especially adept at soothing her when she was upset, something that John was still just a tad jealous over. She was generally a good sleeper, and had her longest sleep at night - a minor miracle in itself, according to Molly and everyone who had children.

 

Sheri still slept in their bedroom in her small cot. They thought that until she started to outgrow it, she would probably remain there, and then transfer her up to her nursery in John's old bedroom. They took turns getting up with her, Sherlock working around John's clinic schedule.

 

As for Sherlock, he only took cases he could solve by phone or computer, or ones where Greg brought over the crime scene photos and what evidence they had gathered. On occasion, Greg or Anderson had him view the crime scene via computer, which was more helpful than he might have supposed. He had vowed to be the primary caregiver for Sheri, and the cases were secondary to that. He was already spending some time each day teaching her about the world.

 

When he did need to leave the flat, the front pack was invaluable. He preferred the papoose for indoors, when he was preparing food or doing laundry - yes, he was doing the laundry, something to which no one would have ever thought he'd succumb. He had learnt that life with a newborn required a _lot_ of changing clothing, so it was necessary, and he didn't want John doing it when he came home from the clinic in the evenings. Mrs. Hudson had taken pity on him and shown him how to work the washing machine. He quickly sussed out the most efficient way to hang the baby things in the airing cupboard, and actually enjoyed ironing - it helped him to think and was strangely satisfying to see the neatly pressed garments lined up on hangers.

 

He had also purchased another papoose wrap, since the first one got rather stained quite quickly, and he realised they'd need one more to have whilst the first was being laundered. Sheri loved being close to her Papa, and he found he missed her when she was not so near. He wore her around the flat nearly all the time, often reading to her from his book when he was sitting in his chair. The sound of his voice seemed to soothe her, and she happily snuggled with her Papa.

 

Sherlock also took Sheri on daily walks through Regent's Park with the car seat/ pushchair combination. He showed her the many varieties of plants and flowers, and of course, introduced her to the ducks. At present, she didn't react, but he knew she would love them when she was a little older. He actually enjoyed meeting the other parents out walking with their children, and comparing notes. There were a couple of young mothers he frequently spent time with, having a coffee and chatting about their babies. They thought he was just the most devoted father they had seen, and when they met John on one of his days off, told him just how good Sherlock was with Sheri – John beamed and kissed him right there in the middle of the park - and Sherlock blushed at the compliment - and the kiss in front of his new friends. The pushchair was perfect for these outings, and he was happy to have it - and the formerly derided cup-holder came in very handy!

 

Sherlock also took Sheri on trips to the museums that were in such abundance in London. He spoke to her about the exhibits as if she were older, reasoning that she would retain these things when she was older if introduced to them as a baby. The other patrons were amused at the young father teaching his daughter about paintings, ancient artefacts, and the like. The zoo, the aquarium, the poison garden at Alnwick (he had arranged a weekend trip for all three of them to Northumberland, and John was greatly amused at the serious way Sherlock explained all the plants to their daughter, telling her the symptoms they each produced and the antidotes for them – were all places to teach her, and Sherlock relished any chance to do that. They also visited the tree-house while they were there - although that was more for John, who said he'd love to build a small one for Sheri when she was older - probably up at his parents' place in Gloucestershire.

 

He had continued to hone his cooking skills, and most days that John worked, Sherlock was making dinner for the two of them (although he did call Angelo for a dinner occasionally). He also did breakfast on John's clinic days, and they both shared lunch duty when John was at home.

 

As for Sheri, she was growing by leaps and bounds. Sherlock spent time each day with her lying on her belly, and offering her different toys, that he thought were essential. She seemed to love the music that was nearly always playing in the flat, and focussed keenly when Papa played his violin for her. John loved watching this, as her expression was so much like Sherlock when she did this, her tiny brows furrowing in exactly the same way, her hands constantly working like his, unable to be completely still. He only saw Sherlock when he looked at her, and he was more than happy with that.

 

Sherlock, on the other hand, acknowledged that she did look a lot like him, but also saw the hints of John that his husband didn't notice most times. The shade of her eyes was darkening and Sherlock thought they would probably settle more into John's deep cornflower blue than his unearthly verdigris, and he was delighted. So many of her expressions were like John, as well - when she was happy, her smile - for she _had_ started smiling, once or twice - was all John, as was her exasperated face, something that amused Sherlock no end, even when he was causing the exasperation by bathing her or changing the toy she was trying to reach - only with her eyes at this point, but her intent was often clear. Her nose still had John's snubbed tip, and her hair had darkened considerably since she was born, although it was still a deep blonde, and curly like his own. All in all, she was the prefect blend of the two of them, and Sherlock was completely enchanted by their tiny daughter.

 

Molly, Greg, and their other friends at the Met and elsewhere surprised them with a small party to celebrate the new baby. Everyone brought gifts - for Sheri and/or her parents. Some gifts were practical, others funny, like Philip's books on dinosaurs and the solar system - but Sherlock was well used to the teasing by now, and weathered it much better than in years past.

 

Greg and Molly's gift was a standing offer to watch Sheri so that their dads could have a date night once a month, as Sherlock and John did for them. They knew how important it was to get away from the constant baby talk and minutiae once in a while, to reconnect. The boys appreciated this more as time went by, and happily reciprocated with Emily, as they had since she was born.

 

Sherlock's parents had surprised them with a battery-operated swing, and Sheri loved it, often falling asleep in it after some music. That was also terribly helpful when they needed to fold laundry, and get other things done, like shower... They also learnt why new parents were so happy to get some time alone, without an infant interrupting their every chance at intimacy. Some of those 'date nights' were spent in their bedroom in 221B...

 

Sally brought a set of videos especially made for young babies, that had bright colours and a theme such as animals, flowers, birds - things that would attract her interest. The were each accompanied by classical music, which Sherlock appreciated. It also gave him a few minutes to do household tasks whilst she watched them, something he sorely needed some days.

 

Molly's friend from Barts, Meena, sent along some first books on the human body, with a soft stuffed skeleton - which Sherlock may or may not have nearly confiscated for his own.... as well as a set of stuffed “germs” like the 'flu virus, the Epstein-Barr virus, Strep and Staph microbes, as well as the “hero”, a white blood cell. These were a big hit with both of the boys - and one could only hope Sheri would enjoy them half as much! These were accompanied by a mesh bag which could be hung in a corner of the room, and keep many stuffed toys contained. She had a veritable zoo started there, since many of their friends just _had_ to get her a new animal when they were out shopping.

 

All in all, they were off to a fine start with their daughter - John was constantly surprised at how well his sweetheart took to parenting, and complimented him on it frequently.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we're nearly there- only one more chapter after this! Enjoy!  
> ~joan


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two man and a baby - erm - toddler

 

In what seemed like only a short time, Sheri was turning one year old. She had recently started walking, after holding on to the coffee table for weeks. One evening as her two fathers sat watching the telly, she suddenly let go and toddled over to John, who beamed and exclaimed - “Sherlock! Are you getting this on video?” as his spouse replied in the affirmative, having pulled out his mobile with amazing quickness. She then delighted them both by turning and going back to her Papa, whilst John took the video of the return trip. They quickly spliced the two together and sent it to everyone. They had been waiting for this for weeks now.

 

She had been talking since she was 6 months old. Starting with “Dada” and “Papa”, she rapidly progressed to naming most of her closest family and friends, although some were more clearly understood. Sherlock spent time each day with her picture books, teaching her the names of animals, objects, and the like. He had also been simultaneously teaching her French, which his mother had done for he and Mycroft since birth. John heartily approved, since the only other language he spoke was a bit of Pashto – not nearly as handy to know.

 

Sheri was curious and liked to explore whatever environment she occupied. Their daily outings to the park or museums were new opportunities, and she would have trotted off happily on her own, had not Sherlock and John kept a close eye on her. If they were going to be gone for longer than half an hour, they still took the pushchair along - but Sheri often protested when her freedom to run was taken away.

 

The first time Sherlock took Sheri along to a crime scene was a mixed blessing. John was at the clinic, and Sherlock knew everyone from the Met would be busy doing their assigned tasks, so he thought Sheri would provide some much-needed company, and someone to talk to and bounce ideas off. He seldom actually travelled to a scene, but this was a triple murder, and the Met were, of course, hopelessly out of their depth, so he went. Everyone there was staring, slack-jawed, at the sight of the detective wearing his daughter around his front in a sort of knapsack. He was swooping around and looking at the scene from all angles, as usual, when he suddenly realised that everyone had gone very quiet.

 

“What? Don't tell me you have never seen a baby before - even you, Anderson. John is at work and the people I usually have watch her are not at home, so here we are. Any questions? No? Then I shall recommence working if you don't mind, thank-you _very_ much,” Sherlock snapped, then finished as quickly as he could and left - and did not visit a scene again unless there were very unusual circumstances. After that, when he showed up with Sheri, no one said a word except to greet them both and talk with her - _no_ baby talk, since her father's expression of horror stopped that after one try.

 

 

Sherlock would never have supposed he'd be content to be a stay-at-home father, yet he was. Oddly, the prospect of raising their daughter was challenge and reward all in one. He was kept busy thinking of new ways to engage Sheri in learning new things, and

loved seeing her eyes light up when she grasped a new concept, basic though it may be.

She already showed a love of acquiring knowledge, and this thrilled both Sherlock and John. They often sat at night in the lounge, speculating on which career she might choose, just for fun. John had worried at first that Sherlock would become bored with the routine of raising a child, but he had to admit his husband was the better for it. John soon realised that Sherlock's first love was now definitely teaching their daughter and raising her to be a well-rounded, intelligent person who loved to learn.

 

Sherlock's obvious delight in caring for Sheri and teaching her had made him a more relaxed and tolerant human, as their friends all realised and remarked upon. He was still the genius in whatever room he occupied, but there was something in him that seemed more settled, somehow content. He could still be as abrupt and his remarks as cutting when he was dealing with people he deemed inferior, but they were no longer everyone outside his immediate circle. John was very pleased he had only rarely to remind his love of a glaring social error.

 

Sheri loved to go to Molly and Greg's, as playing with Emily was one of her favourite pastimes. Molly was expecting again, a boy this time, and should deliver in about ten more weeks. She and Greg were completely besotted with each other, and Sherlock and John were happy for them. After this baby came, she would retire from Barts and concentrate on her family. She said she had waited long enough, and now she was ready.

 

Molly offered to watch Sheri if they ever needed to go to a crime scene, which Sherlock appreciated, but was oddly not so anxious to do as he once would have been. He was content to do as he had been, viewing it on the computer or from photos, with Greg bringing over the facts on the case to Baker Street.

 

Once Sheri was about two and a half, and growing like a weed - she would apparently inherit Sherlock's height, which was a good thing according to both her parents, Sherlock started teaching her about music - the notes, time signatures, etc. - all the basics. By the time she turned three, she started learning the violin. John was entranced at seeing her - still so tiny to him - with her little violin and bow, studying her Papa and trying to follow him as exactly as she could. Unsurprisingly, she was very good at it, and was soon playing extremely well for a child twice her age.

 

At three and a half, Sheri started ballet - and Sherlock was the worst stage father there ever was, driving some of the other parents round the twist with his micro-managing of the ballet school's recitals. But, he also provided snacks and offered to help with scenery and costumes, and whatever else he could, so earned back a few points by his volunteering. He was excellent at sweeping back Sheri's long curls into a bun, and taught the other parents the most efficient way to do it. This alone earned him back any status he had lost with them.

 

John had noticed that when Sheri was approaching four, Sherlock seemed to be more and more preoccupied with something. He didn't say anything to John, but was obviously thrashing something about in that great brain, until John just cornered him one night and asked him outright. Sherlock avoided looking into his face and tried to change the subject, but John was adamant that he _would_ find out what was going on, that night. After nearly getting into one of the worst arguments they had had since their marriage, Sherlock finally relented. He sat up in bed, took a deep breath, blew it out, and started.

 

“All right, John, I'll tell you. Erm – I've been thinking...” Sherlock began.

 

“That much is painfully obvious, even to an idiot like me, love,” John replied, smirking.

 

“Yes - well, yes. I've been thinking that there are those other two embryos up at Baskerville, just sitting there...”

 

At this, John suddenly caught on, and started smiling, his face lighting up with happiness and he realised what his sweetheart was hinting at. “Erm, yes, Sherlock? Is there something you wanted to ask me about those two embryos just 'sitting there'?” he said, pulling his husband over for a kiss.

 

“What do you think about calling Dr. Stapleton and trying for twins this time round?” Sherlock said softly, his head down, looking up at John through his lashes.

 

As he always did when faced with something both he and his husband really wanted anyway, John said “Yes.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who have followed along- it's been a pleasure!  
> ~joan

**Author's Note:**

> As many of you know, I am a multi-shipper. This is my first foray into Johnlock. I hope you enjoy it. This was not beta-read, all mistakes are mine alone.  
> ~joan


End file.
